Detrás De La Mascara
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es ignorado por la aldea entera por no tener nada 'especial', incluyendo sus padres porque ellos solo le prestan atención a sus otros 2 hijos, Menma y Shiro por solo tener el Chakra del Kyūbi en su interior. Harto de esto decide pedirle ayuda al Sandaime para que lo entrene, pero cuando iba de camino a dicho lugar se encuentra con un sujeto enmascarado. Resumen dentro.
1. Capitulo 1: Nuevo Amigo Y Sensei

**Resumen: Naruto es ignorado por la aldea entera por no tener nada 'especial', incluyendo sus padres porque ellos solo les prestan atención a sus otros dos hijos, Menma y Shiro por solo tener el Chakra del Kyūbi en su interior. Harto de esto decide pedirle ayuda al Sandaime para que lo entrene, pero cuando iba de camino a dicho lugar se encuentra con un sujeto enmascarado bastante extraño, aunque sin duda muy divertido.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Detrás De La Mascara

Capítulo 1: Nuevo Amigo/Sensei

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

" **Rasengan/KameHameHa** " Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 ** _Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando_**

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Cierto niño rubio estaba caminando por la aldea siendo ignorado por todos los aldeanos, todos ellos actuaban como si el no existiera y ¿Porque? Hace 5 años atrás, el Kyūbi había atacado Konoha por culpa de un enmascarado haciéndose pasar por Madara Uchiha que intento controlar al zorro demonio. Minato derroto al enmascarado y tuvo que sellar la mitad del Bijū en Menma y Shiro, hermanos menores de Naruto.

Después de esa crisis que afectó gravemente a Konohagakure. Minato y Kushina tomaron la decisión de entrenarlos para que en un futuro el enorme Chakra del Bijū en sus interiores dejando de lado a su otro hijo ... Naruto.

Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, el entendía porque sus hermanos tenían la atención de sus padres. Las personas en la aldea los veían como héroes por tener al Bijū divididos en sus interiores y con llevar gran carga ... pero para Naruto, todos actuaban como si no existiera en este mundo a excepción de unas muy pocas personas que eran: Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Teuchi, Ayame y el Sandaime Hokage. Solo esas 6 personas reconocían a Naruto, pero para el muy pocas veces podía estar con ellos, ya que Itachi entrenaba o casi siempre estaba haciendo una misión rango S, Mikoto y Fugaku tenían sus propios problemas y tareas que hacer en el Clan Uchiha y el Sandaime tenía trabajo, no como Hokage, pero si en otras cosas como darle las misiones a los ANBU o manejar el estado de Konoha.

Pero el rubio al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no vio por donde iba caminando chocando contra alguien produciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Aunque lo mismo paso con el desconocido porque no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado en Konoha ... y no se atrevía a pedir indicaciones de los aldeanos por razones desconocidas y personales, pero de repente fue interrumpido cuando sintió que alguien había chocado contra él, mirando hacia abajo se encontró con un niño de 5 años con el pelo rubio de punta y ojos azules que lo miraron con miedo porque pensó que lo golpearía o algo similar, el desconocido agrando los ojos bajo su extraña mascara, pero solo duro un segundo volviendo a su mirada fría de siempre.

Naruto rápidamente se levantó inclinado su cabeza en señal de disculpa.

"L-Lo siento señor, yo no lo vi-" Pero Naruto no llego a terminar sus palabras porque fue interrumpido por una mano enguantada que fue apoyada en su cabeza.

"Tranquilo niño, no fue nada." El desconocido dijo con una sonrisa falsa bajo su máscara para que seguidamente le alborotará el cabello al niño.

Naruto quedo totalmente sorprendido de que el extraño enmascarado no lo regañara o peor que lo hubiera golpeado, aunque le agradeció a Kami-sama que pasara este tipo desconocido por su camino y no un aldeano al zar porque ahí sí podría haberse puesto feo ...

"Bueno, nos vemos luego niño." El enmascarado saludo alborotando otra vez el cabello del rubio, para luego retirar su mano y seguir con su camino en la aldea.

Naruto observo como el hombre enmascarado siguió su camino a rumbo desconocido con las manos en sus bolsillos, luego de eso el rubio se tocó su cabello recordando como ese tipo había alborotado su cabello ... ni siquiera sus padres le habían hecho algo como eso, por lo que dio medio vuelta con rumbo a su "casa" con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver que todavía quedaban personas de buen corazón en Konoha.

Al llegar a su "casa" entro sin hacer el menor ruido ... aunque eso no le importaba, ya que después de todo sus padres no le darían importancia, camino hacia el comedor, miro por la puerta entreabierta, pero su sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver como sus padres y hermanos cenando en familia, observo todo esto con una expresión muy triste porque quería participar, pero al no ver ningún plato de más para el decidió se resignó en entrar, quedándose en el mismo lugar ... al ver que había visto suficiente dio medio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su habitación sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Una vez en su habitación se sentó en una silla y miro por la ventana observando la gran luna llena.

"Estoy cansado de ser ignorado." El rubio dijo con un tono de voz muy triste para que seguidamente una lagrima saliera de su ojo izquierdo deslizándose por su mejilla izquierda, mientras seguía mirando la luna. Hasta que de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos deprimentes cuando escucho unos ruidos abajo y se percató de que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Después de dos horas, el ojiazul bajo por las escaleras con rumbo hacia la cocina para poder comer algo, ya que tenía mucha hambre y no quería comer con su "familia".

Una vez que termino se fue directo a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo.

" _Si_ _... t_ _an solo tuviera algo de atención sería muy feliz_ _..."_ Naruto pensó con una pequeña sonrisa imaginándose como sería tener una familia de verdad con quien reírse y divertirse.

Hasta que de pronto se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando su habitación, la cual no tiene mucho, solo un escritorio y sobre él había una lámpara junto a una silla y un gran espejo a su costado, lo cual, solo ver eso lo entristeció aún más de lo que ya estaba, porque no tenía gran cosa. Él sabe perfectamente lo que tienen sus hermanos, juguetes, mucha ropa, figuras de acción y varias cosas más.

Seguidamente, Naruto se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose a su escritorio, abrió un cajón de este y saca un cuaderno, y un lápiz. Luego va a su armario, saca un poco de su ropa y la pone debajo de la puerta para que no pasara nada de luz por debajo de ella. Enciende la lámpara, se sienta en la silla y se pone a escribir algo.

" _Hoy ha sido un día algo diferente al de los demás, me encontré con una persona desconocida que nunca había visto en la aldea, al principio pensé que se trataba de un civil cualquiera que me daría una paliza por haberlo sorprendido cuando me lo lleve por delante, pero eso rápidamente lo descarte cuando este me alboroto mi cabello diciendo que no era nada, eso ni siquiera sus padres se lo habían hecho o de alguien que conociera_ _..._ _se sintió raro, pero me gusto. Luego de esto el sujeto misterioso se marchó por las calles de la aldea con un destino desconocido, yo hice lo mismo caminando hacia mi casa, pero ese lindo recuerdo fue rápidamente sacado de mi cabeza cuando entré a mi casa siendo ignorado y dejado de lado por mis padres y hermanos_ _..._ _otra vez_ _._ (Voltea y mira por la ventana el cielo y sonríe) _Pero esto cambiara, me esforzare y entrenare para convertirme en un gran Shinobi, no importa si no llamo la atención de los demás, ya que estoy acostumbrado a estar solo todo el tiempo. Solo tengo una simple meta_ _..._ _proteger Konoha_ _..._ _mi hogar_ _..._ _pero hay veces que yo me pregunto_ _..."_ Y el rubio siguió escribiendo por más de 20 minutos, hasta que de pronto se quedó dormido _._

Pero él niño ojiazul nunca se dio cuenta de una silueta que lo miro fijamente desde el lado de afuera de la ventana de su habitación, pero tan rápido como apareció este desapareció en un cerrar de ojos sin dejar ni el menor rastro de que estuvo ahí.

{¡RIIIIIIIIIING!} {¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!}

Naruto fue despertado de golpe por su reloj, lo miro y vio que era más del medio día. Desvía su mirada a su cuaderno quedándoselo viendo por un minuto entero, porque no se acordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Cierra el cuaderno y lo guarda en su escritorio, se cambió de ropa y de repente empezó a escuchar un poco de ruido fuera de la ventana. Se asomó por la ventana, pero se entristeció al ver que eran sus 'padres', los cuales estaban jugando con sus hermanos. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver eso, pero aun así le dolía en cierta parte. Se dio la vuelta porque no quería seguir viendo eso para deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba, saliendo de su habitación con rumbo a la puerta principal de la casa porque no quería cruzarse con ellos cuando saliera por dicha puerta.

El pequeño rubio de ojos azules iba caminando por la aldea en busca de algo que hacer, tal vez jugar con algún niño ... pero eso sería imposible, ya que los padres de los niños de esta aldea no dejaban que sus hijos/as se le acercaran y menos que se juntaran con el ... como le gustaría encontrarse otra vez con ese extraño de ayer, tal vez podría llegar a conocerlo mejor y por fin tener a su primer amigo de verdad. Y como si sus pensamientos se hicieran realidad vio a una persona muy conocida para el ... aunque lo extraño era que estaba durmiendo en el banco de una plaza de Konoha, por lo que con una sonrisa feliz empezó a correr hacia el desconocido.

"¿Ehem, ¿Señor?", Naruto llamo en voz baja al enmascarado que seguía 'durmiendo' ignorando por completo que el rubio lo estaba llamando, y este al ver que no se despertaría fácilmente decidió elevar un poco la voz. "¡Señor!-" Pero el rubio fue interrumpido por un gruñido molesto del enmascarado.

"Te escuche la primera vez, niño.", El desconocido dijo con un gruñido de irritación para que seguidamente girara su cabeza de forma robótica en dirección al rubio que se asustó de forma cómica y a la vez retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. El enmascarado luego de eso se levantó de su posición acostada para quedar sentado en el banco, mientras estiraba sus brazos y se tronaba la columna porque había dormido horrible durante toda la noche ... después de esto dirigió su mirada al mismo niño de ayer, estrecho sus ojos en el por unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. "Dime, niño ¿Qué quieres?" El enmascarado pregunto con algo de curiosidad de que podría querer para despertarlo de su sueño hermoso 'sueño', para que luego se levantara del banco acomodándose el cuello.

El niño rubio se lo quedo mirando en silencio la apariencia del desconocido y observando cómo iba vestido el enmascarado porque su atuendo era extraño, pero interesante.

"Bueno, yo ...", El ojiazul hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Solo lo vi acostado en este banco y pensé en saludarlo." El rubio respondió con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

El enmascarado se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta del rubio, pero hizo una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara.

"Jmmm, si solo es eso no hay ningún problema ...", El sujeto misterioso acepto con un encogimiento de hombros, hasta que de pronto recordó que no le había pedido su nombre. "Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?" El enmascarado pregunto de brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del niño.

El niño rubio de ojos azules se puso muy feliz que el enmascarado le preguntara su nombre.

"Naruto ...", El ojiazul hizo una pausa, ya que prefirió no decirle sus dos apellidos. "Solo Naruto ..." El rubio contesto con una expresión triste, ya que no le gustaba usar el apellido de sus padres.

El enmascarado ladeo la cabeza al escuchar cómo se llamaba el niño, aunque era curioso del porque el rubio no quiso decirle sus apellidos de sus respectivos clanes.

"Naruto, ¿Eh? ...", El sujeto misterioso se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, analizando ese nombre. "Tienes un buen nombre, niño.", El enmascarado felicito con un pulgar arriba, provocando que el ojiazul en respuesta sonriera ampliamente. "Dime, ¿Tú sabes de algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme en esta aldea?" El pelinegro pregunto para que seguidamente su mirara cambiara a una extraña y fría cuando la desvió hacia los hoteles que había a unas cuantas cuadras de su posición.

"No lo sé ...", El ojiazul se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto recordó a Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Pero tal vez mi abuelito te pueda conseguir algo, señor-" Pero de forma repentina Naruto fue interrumpido por el enmascarado que dio un suspiro algo molesto al escuchar que le dijeran 'señor'.

"No me digas señor, niño ...", El pelinegro dijo con un suspiro cansando. "Me haces sentir viejo y además estoy recién en la adolescencia ...", Aunque de pronto el sujeto enmascarado se dio cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre. "Ah, sí casi me olvidaba puedes llamarme ... Kuro." El ahora conocido como Kuro se presentó con su mano derecha sobre su rostro enmascarado para hacer el momento más dramático.

El sujeto conocido como Kuro, es un chico joven bastante alto (1,75m), su edad no podía determinarla, pero en la opinión personal del rubio, tal vez rondaba entre los 14 y 15 años. El tono de piel apenas se podía ver por toda esa cantidad de ropa que tiene puesta, pero pudo ver que era ligeramente bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro/oscuro de punta, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros con un extraño brillo gris en él junto a dos mechones que enmarcaba su rostro enmascarado, su rostro estaba oculto bajo una extraña mascara en forma de espiral con dos orificios para sus ojos de color negro. Su vestimenta consiste en un Gi de combate gris oscuro, con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y guantes de combate negro. Pantalones anchos gris oscuro y botas de combate negras. Alrededor de su cintura había una cinta negra. Además de eso en su oreja derecha lleva puesto una especie de pendiente de color negro en forma de bolita rodeado con un contorno dorado.

Naruto miro sorprendido al enmascarado por ese extraño nombre con que se identificaba el, pero no dijo nada al respecto solo quedándose mirándolo de forma expectante.

"Y, ¿Quién es tu abuelo?" El ojinegro pregunto con curiosidad, desviando su mirada a Naruto.

"Ah sí, mi abuelito es el antiguo tercer Hokage." El rubio respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El pelinegro se quedó pensando sobre la opción que le había dado el niño rubio durante un largo minuto, hasta que al final decidió aceptarla la ayuda del chico.

"Bien niño, indica el camino iré a hablar con tu abuelo." Kuro acepto con seriedad.

"¡Sí! Sígueme él vive por acá." Naruto dijo con entusiasmo para que seguidamente empezara a caminar a paso rápido hacia la casa del antiguo Hokage seguido de cerca por Kuro que miraba a su alrededor con prevención porque sabía que estaba siendo vigilado por unos tipos de negro.

Ambos iban caminando por la aldea dirigiéndose hacia la casa del Sandaime Hokage para que Kuro pudiera tener una conversación con él. Aunque no era el único que quería hablar con el antiguo Hokage porque el pequeño Naruto discutir unos ciertos temas con él. Una vez que ambos llegaron a dicha casa el rubio golpeo la puerta y de ella salió un hombre mayor de baja estatura de piel morena y pelo gris con amplias entradas, también tiene un par de arrugas en su cara debido a su edad, sus ojos son marrones ... extrañamente el Tercer Hokage estaba usando su armadura del hombro de color gris con un traje negro, un guante en su brazo derecho, en la frente lleva el protector de la hoja, pero sin su casco Ninja.

Tanto Naruto como Kuro al ver esto alzaron una ceja en confusión, principalmente el rubio que raramente o jamás había visto a su abuelito andar vestido de esa manera, pero igual que antes ambos no dijeron nada al respecto. Hiruzen apenas abrió la puerta encontrándose con ese extraño enmascarado se tensó preparándose para una pelea, pero al ver que iba acompañado de su "nieto" Naruto bajo la guardia.

"Ohhh, eres tu Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ...", El tercer hokage hizo una pausa al notar que había alguien detrás de su nieto. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" pregunto con una sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza al rubio para que seguidamente mirara de reojo a Kuro que solo se había quedado parado en la misma posición devolviéndole la mirada al viejo Hokage.

"Oh él es, Kuro. Él quería hablar contigo abuelito y, también después yo quería hablar contigo." El rubio respondió con algo de tristeza al final.

Tanto Hiruzen como Kuro notaron el repentino cambio de humor del rubio, por lo que rápidamente el tercer Hokage actuó rápido.

"Bien, pasen, pasen." El anciano los invito a pasar a su casa con una expresión seria. El ojiazul asintió feliz y a la vez le hizo señas a Kuro para que lo siguiera dentro de la casa del antiguo Hokage. Ambos entraron y rápidamente Naruto se sentó en un gran sofá riendo, mientras que de cerca lo siguió Kuro haciendo lo mismo. "Siempre te gusto ese sofá." Hiruzen comento con una sonrisa al niño rubio.

"Es muy cómodo jeje." El ojiazul opino con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hasta el momento Kuro se había quedado en silencio, observando la interacción entre Naruto y Hiruzen. Pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el antiguo tercer Hokage empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, empecemos contigo chico.", Sarutobi señalo al enmascarado. "¿Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?" El peligris pregunto, mirándolo con curiosidad su extraña vestimenta y su máscara que escondía su rostro tras ella.

"Mi nombre es Kuro y tengo 14 años." El pelinegro respondió con tranquilidad las preguntas del antiguo Hokage sin miedo alguno.

"Con que Kuro ..." El anciano hizo una pausa para analizar ese extraño nombre, pero al no ver nada raro decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. "Jmmm, todavía eres muy joven chico. ¿Dónde están tus padres, acaso vinieron de turistas a nuestra aldea contigo?" El ojimarrón pregunto estrechando sus ojos en el enmascarado.

Naruto escuchaba en silencio la conversación entre su abuelito y su nuevo amigo, aunque al escuchar la pregunta del ex Hokage se quedó mirando fijamente al enmascarado esperando una respuesta ... tal vez la familia de Kuro era mejor que la suya.

"No, Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era solo un bebe, y me crié en un orfanato ..." El ojinegro contesto sin inmutarse. Esto dejo en shock a Hiruzen y Naruto ... principalmente al rubio que miro fijamente a Kuro, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un sorpresivo abrazo al enmascarado que nunca se lo espero. "Hey, ¿Que pasa niño?" El enmascarado pregunto confuso por el abrazo repentino del rubio.

"Debiste sentirte muy solo ¿Verdad?" Naruto pregunto con unas cuantas lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos mojando el Gi del enmascarado, pero Kuro no hizo nada para apartar al rubio. Hasta que al final decidió decir unas palabras al niño por ese gesto suyo.

"Eres un buen chico, Naruto.", Kuro agradeció para seguidamente alborotar el cabello del rubio. "Seguramente te aguarda un gran futuro por delante." El pelinegro comento con una leve sonrisa genuina bajo su máscara.

En respuesta Naruto hizo una sonrisa zerruna y algo tímida, ya que ni sus padres le habían dicho algo tan alentador como las palabras de Kuro.

El antiguo tercer Hokage vio todo esto con una sonrisa algo triste porque tanto Kuro como Naruto habían sufrido mucho en sus cortas vidas, pero decidió hacerlos olvidar un momento esos horrible y tristes recuerdos un momento de sus mentes.

"... Bueno, Kuro. ¿Qué negocios quieres en Konoha y cuáles son tus intensiones?" Hiruzen pregunto esta vez con una expresión seria y fría, porque si se tratara de un Ninja espía de una aldea enemiga lo tendría que noquear y luego mandarlo a interrogar con Anko y los demás.

"Vine a Konoha para convertirme en un Ninja de la aldea para tener un mejor futuro y mis intenciones son pacíficas, no quiero causar ningún problema a nadie." El ojinegro respondió con seguridad y sinceridad.

Naruto al escuchar la respuesta de Kuro se emocionó un montón porque eso significaba que tendría un nuevo amigo en la aldea que no lo iba a ignorar como los demás.

"Jmmm ...", Sarutobi se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos analizando la respuesta del chico enmascarado. "Está bien. A partir de ahora eres un ciudadano y Ninja de Konohagakure, mañana me mostraras que tipo de habilidades tienes y te asignare el rango Shinobi correspondiente. Por ahora serás un Genin ..." El peligris explico con un tono serio, en respuesta el enmascarado asintió con la cabeza. "Felicidades, Kuro, por el poder que me otorgar como tercer Hokage de Konohagakure, ahora eres oficialmente un Ninja de Konoha." El ojimarrón dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El enmascarado rápidamente se levantó del sofá para inclinar levemente su cabeza al antiguo tercer Hokage.

"Gracias, Sarutobi-sama." Kuro agradeció todavía con la cabeza inclinada.

"Por favor, Kuro-san. No me llames Sarutobi-sama, solo dime Hiruzen." El tercer Hokage dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran sama.

Kuro asintió con la cabeza por las palabras del antiguo Hokage. Hasta que de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un energético Naruto.

"¡Yay! ¡Ahora voy a poder verte todos los días, Kuro!" El ojiazul grito de felicidad, para que seguidamente empezara dar saltos alrededor del enmascarado que sonrió levemente por las acciones del rubio.

"Eso parece, niño." dijo con una sonrisa bajo su máscara y a la vez alboroto el cabello del oji azul.

Naruto estaba demasiado feliz para que fuera cierto ... tal vez podía ser un sueño suyo, pero no todo era real y Kuro sería su nuevo amigo. Hasta que de pronto recordó que él también tenía que hablar con su abuelito de un tema muy importante y otros de menor importancia.

"Abuelito ...", El rubio llamo al antiguo Hokage. "Tengo una pregunta." Naruto dijo llamando la atención del antiguo Hokage.

Kuro se alejó un poco observando y escuchando la conversación entre Naruto y Hiruzen.

"Dime." Fue lo único que dijo el anciano, mirando seriamente a su "nieto".

"... ¿Me podrías entrenar?" El ojiazul pregunto con seguridad, mirando fijamente al ex Hokage.

"Naruto ... lo siento.", Hiruzen se disculpó con una expresión triste, provocando que el rubio lo mirara muy triste por su respuesta negativa. "A pesar de que no soy el Hokage, estoy ocupado en otros trabajos muy importantes como supervisar a nuestros ANBUS, la economía de la aldea incluyendo a la academia Ninja." El peligris explico con una expresión triste, al no poder ayudar a su 'nieto' con algo tan fácil como entrenarlo.

"Ya veo-" Pero inesperadamente el rubio fue interrumpido por el enmascarado.

"Yo puedo entrenar a Naruto." El enmascarado se ofreció para ser el Sensei del ojiazul que lo miro totalmente sorprendido que alguien prácticamente desconocido decidiera entrenarlo.

"¿Seguro que puedes entrenar a Naruto, Kuro-san?" Sarutobi pregunto con completa seriedad, porque no quería dejar al rubio con un sensei desconocido que apenas conoce.

"Estoy completamente seguro, Hiruzen-sama." Kuro respondió sin inmutarse por la mirada que le estaba dando el ex Hokage de la hoja que penetro su alma como juzgándolo en busca de que el enmascarado estuviese mintiéndoles, pero no encontró nada.

"Bien, desde ahora eres sensei de Naruto, Kuro-san." El ojimarrón felicito con una sonrisa feliz, al ver que había otra persona más que se preocupaba por Naruto, además de el mismo en esta aldea.

"Gracias de nuevo, Hiruzen-sama." El pelinegro agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Hiruzen suspiro al escuchar otra vez que lo llamaran por 'sama' pero no dijo nada porque tendría que acostumbrarse que el chico enmascarado se dirigiera hacia el de esa manera.

"¡Sugoi! ¡Seguramente me volveré súper fuerte con Kuro-sensei!" Naruto comento de felicidad en voz alta para que seguidamente apretara su puño derecho conteniendo la excitación de poder empezar a entrenar con alguien que se preocupa por él.

Tanto Hiruzen como Kuro sonrieron al ver la reacción del niño rubio y lo feliz que estaba este al recibir dos noticias buenas en un solo día.

"Kuro-san, Ya que a partir de ahora serás sensei de Naruto, ten esto.", Hiruzen entrego en las manos del enmascarado unos cuantos rollos de técnicas. "Pueden llegar a serte algo útiles durante el entrenamiento." El peligris aconsejo con una sonrisa. Kuro en respuesta asintió con la cabeza por el consejo del viejo Hokage, mientras que Naruto miraba todo esto con mucha emoción. "Pero ...", Sarutobi hizo una pequeña pausa que llamo la atención de Kuro y Naruto. "Tengo curiosidad sobre ti Naruto. ¿Porque un niño como tu quiere aprender técnicas Ninjas?" El anciano pregunto con seriedad, aunque el Sandaime sabia la respuesta que le daría el niño rubio ... pero el viejo hokage quería escucharla de el mismo. _"_ _De seguro quiere llamar la atención de sus pad_ _res."_ El tercer Hokage pensó para sí mismo muy triste.

"Porque quiero proteger a Konoha con mis propias manos." El rubio respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Hiruzen y Kuro por igual. Porque no se esperaban para nada una respuesta como esa de parte del Uzumaki menor.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que Hiruzen dijo pensando que había escuchado mal.

"Como escucho abuelito, quiero proteger a Konoha ...", El ojiazul hizo una pausa, para luego levantarse del sofá y mirar el cielo desde la ventana más cercana. "No importa si no llamo la atención ... a decir verdad (Baja un poco la mirada triste) ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo ..." Naruto murmuro en voz baja, mientras que inconscientemente apretaba sus puños con ira.

"Naruto ..." El peligris apretó su mano izquierda con fuerza, ya que oír esas palabras de parte de un niño muy joven le dolía bastante.

Mientras que Kuro parecía que estaba muy tranquilo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto ... pero en realidad era todo lo contrario porque si cambio algo en él, y eso fue que sus ojos cambiaron de color ... sus iris se volvieron amarillos con pupilas negras.

"Conozco perfectamente porque mis padres les prestan más atención a mis hermanos ...", El ojiazul hizo una pausa para mirar al ex Hokage. "De seguro que ni siquiera saben que existo." El rubio dijo sonriendo amargamente.

Los ojos de Kuro volvieron a la normalidad al escuchar las palabras de Naruto con respecto a sus padres dejándolo sin palabras ... ya que el enmascarado recordó algo similar que sufrió cuando tuvo la misma edad que su nuevo alumno.

"Naruto ... no digas eso, ellos saben que tu-" Pero el anciano fue interrumpido por el rubio.

"Por favor abuelito, no digas algo que yo ya se (Lo mira a los ojos), hace tiempo que ellos no me preparan la cena o el almuerzo, hay días en que no desayuno con tal de irme de casa temprano para no verlos.", Naruto revelo con tristeza para seguidamente sentarse en el sillón siendo observado por Hiruzen y Kuro. "Hoy mismo vi como mis padres jugaban con mis hermanos." El ojiazul comento con una mueca de furia al recordar lo que sus ojos vieron.

"Naruto ...", El ojimarrón dijo el nombre de su nieto para seguidamente levantarse de su lugar y ponerse al lado del rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza. "Lo siento, pero yo-" Pero el ex Hokage fue interrumpido nuevamente por el ojiazul.

"No te hagas problema abuelito.", El rubio tranquilizo al anciano para seguidamente corresponder el abrazo con fuerza. "Como te dije ... ya estoy un poco acostumbrado a estar solo." Naruto dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro.

"Pero, te resulta doloroso ¿Verdad?" Sarutobi pregunto lo obvio para seguidamente romper el abrazo con el rubio y vio que este asintió con la cabeza muy triste.

"Solo será por un tiempo ... eso es todo." El ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

"Pero no es normal acostumbrarse al dolor, Naruto ... serás una persona sin-" Pero repentinamente el anciano fue interrumpido por el rubio otra vez.

"Una persona sin sentimientos.", Naruto termino por su abuelo, observándolo sin expresión alguna y Sarutobi se sorprendió por eso. "Tal vez me pase eso, pero ... que puedo hacer ... ni siquiera llamo la atención de alguien ...", El rubio hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Sasuke me ignora completamente y solo habla con mi hermano Menma diciendo que entrena para superar a su hermano Itachi ... sus padres me hablan y me siento feliz por eso, pero ... muy rara vez hablo con ellos ... y con suerte puedo estar contigo abuelito para jugar algún juego de mesa ... e Itachi siempre está en sus misiones de ANBU." El ojiazul comento al borde de las lágrimas.

Kuro inconscientemente apretó su puño izquierdo de ira al escuchar esas palabras del rubio, y algo parecido paso con el antiguo tercer Hokage.

"Naruto ...", Sarutobi hizo una pausa porque se sentía muy mal por escuchar eso por parte del ojiazul, ya que para el Sandaime consideraba a Naruto como a su propio nieto. "Recuerda esto Naruto ...", El ojimarrón dijo de forma repentina. "Siempre habrá personas que te recuerden. Por ejemplo, me tienes a mí y ahora también tienes a Kuro-san.", El peligris señalo al enmascarado, Naruto miro a su nuevo sensei que asintió con la cabeza apoyando al antiguo Hokage. "Es cierto que yo no puedo estar contigo mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que te olvidare ..." Hiruzen prometió con una sonrisa para que seguidamente le acariciara el cabello a Naruto que sonrió levemente por esta acción de su abuelo. "Así que no te desanimes y recuerda que siempre que te recuerde ... ¿Si?" El tercer Hokage dijo con una sonrisa y vio que el rubio ya no estaba deprimido como antes.

"¡SI!" El ojiazul grito muy feliz, por las palabras de su abuelito.

"Además, si decides convertirte en shinobi, llamaras mucho la atención de algunos en la academia, solo faltan 3 años. Cuando cumplas los 8 podrás ingresar en ella." Sarutobi recordó al niño rubio que se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

Kuro estaba de acuerdo con el líder del clan Sarutobi porque si Naruto aprendía a dominar algún Jutsu o habilidad no solo llamaría la atención también estaría en peligro de personas que están en las sombras.

"Ah cierto, sobre eso también quería hablarte, abuelito.", El rubio dijo de forma inesperada, provocando que el Sandaime lo miro con duda y Kuro con curiosidad. "Hace poco ... decidí empezar a entrenar con lo básico desde temprana edad ...", Naruto revelo para seguidamente hacer una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Quería pedirte el favor de que si pudiera ingresar a la academia desde los 9 años." El ojiazul pidió con un tono muy serio.

Tanto Hiruzen como Kuro miraron sorprendidos al rubio por su pedido y que ya estuviera entrenando.

"Si, pero-" Pero de forma repentina fue interrumpido nuevamente por el rubio que siguió hablando.

"Sé lo que me dirás ... que estaré un grado menor que mis hermanos.", Naruto comento las palabras del anciano, y este en respuesta asintió con ligeramente sorprendido. "Por eso quiero hacer un examen escrito de todo lo visto el año anterior al de mis hermanos ¿Si? Y estar como corresponder." El rubio explico con una sonrisa.

" _Jmmm, interesante enano, muy interesante_ _."_ El enmascarado pensó con una leve sonrisa mental.

"Ya veo, ya veo.", Hiruzen dijo con una expresión feliz para luego desviar su mirada hacia el enmascarado. "Y, ¿Tu qué opinas, Kuro-san?" El tercer Hokage pregunto con la misma expresión en su cara.

"Por mí no hay problema, Hiruzen-sama. Además, puedo usar ese año extra para entrenar más a fondo las habilidades de Naruto." Kuro respondió de brazos cruzados, para que seguidamente Naruto formará una sonrisa zerruna porque estaban todos de acuerdo con su pedido.

"Está bien, te dejare hacer eso. Pero te daré los libros necesarios para que aprendas todo sobre el primer año y no se lo digas a nadie ..." Eso ultimo Sarutobi lo dijo susurrando.

"Está bien." El ojiazul acepto con un susurro.

Kuro levanto una ceja bajo su máscara por esta actitud repentina de ambos.

"Bien, así que necesito que esperes." El antigua Hokage dijo nuevamente en un susurro.

"¿Por qué seguimos susurrando?" El rubio pregunto otra vez en un susurro.

"La verdad no tengo idea." El peligris respondió con otro susurro.

Se miraron un rato y luego empezaron estallaron en risas.

"Saben que los puedo escuchar perfectamente ¿Verdad?" El pelinegro pregunto mirando por la ventana que daba hacia afuera, porque había visto unas sombras que los estaba vigilando a los tres, pero su pregunta cayo en oídos sordos por las risas de Naruto y Hiruzen.

"Un último favor, abuelito." Naruto pidió, mientras a la vez iba calmándose de a poco después de reírse tanto.

"Dime." Hiruzen acepto para seguidamente se quitará una lagrima con su pulgar derecho.

"Sé que sonara raro, pero ...", El ojiazul hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. "Me preguntaba si tu podrías, darme un departamento." El rubio respondió con algo de timidez en su voz.

"¿¡Que!?" Sarutobi exclamo bastante sorprendido por eso.

Lo mismo paso con Kuro que aparto la mirada de la ventana para mirar fijamente al rubio sin poder creer lo que escucho de los labios de este.

"No quiero estar en casa ... y-" Pero el ojiazul de forma repentina fue interrumpido por su abuelo.

"Entiendo ...", El tercer Hokage suspiro aceptando sin problemas la petición de Naruto. "No hace falta que lo digas." El ojimarrón tranquilizo tristemente, viendo a su 'nieto' muy deprimido.

"En verdad ... muchas gracias abuelito." El rubio agradeció, para que seguidamente lo abrazara y al instante fue correspondido por el Sandaime. "Promete que no le dirás nada a mis padres, sobre el departamento." Naruto dijo de forma seria.

"¿Porque?" El peligris pregunto algo curioso y triste por la respuesta del rubio.

"Quiero saber por cuánto tiempo se darán cuenta que no estoy en casa ...", El ojiazul hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. "Sé que sonara cruel, pero-" Pero el rubio nuevamente fue interrumpido por el Sandaime.

"Quieres hacerlos sentir culpables, por lo que te hicieron ¿Verdad?" Hiruzen pregunto y vio que el ojiazul asintió. "Te diría que no ... pero, alguien tiene que darles una lección de su propia medicina." Sarutobi comento un poco feliz, pero en parte no quería que sucediera eso.

Viendo que era su oportunidad para entrar a la conversación, Kuro hablo.

"Naruto tiene razón, Hiruzen-sama. Ellos tienen que pagar, por lo que le hicieron al niño." El enmascarado apoyo las palabras del ojiazul, para luego acercarse a paso lento a Hiruzen y Naruto, para seguidamente alborotarle el cabello a este último.

"Tienes razón, Kuro-san. Tanto Minato como Kushina necesitan una lección por lo que le hicieron a Naruto." El tercer Hokage acepto ya sin dudas que ayudaría al rubio.

"Gracias abuelito y Kuro-sensei." El rubio agradeció para seguidamente abrazara con fuerza a ambos.

Después de eso, ambos estuvieron jugando a juegos de mesa para matar el tiempo, luego de esos los tres almorzaron juntos y siguieron jugando hasta no parar. Cuando los tres vieron que estaba anocheciendo decidieron que es hora de irse, y ahora Hiruzen eso mismo estaba haciendo despidiendo a Kuro y Naruto en la puerta de su casa.

"Hasta mañana, Hiruzen-sama." El pelinegro saludo con una expresión aburrida bajo su máscara.

"Te encargo a Naruto, Kuro-san." Hiruzen ordeno con completa seriedad al nuevo Ninja de la aldea de Konoha.

Kuro en respuesta asintió con la cabeza por la orden del antiguo Hokage, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta y empezara a caminar con rumbo a la casa del rubio.

"Nos vemos, abuelito." Naruto saludo muy feliz al Sandaime, para que luego dar medio vuelta y empezar a seguir al enmascarado.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la mansión Namikaze donde el niño de ojos azules dormiría por última vez en ese lugar porque su abuelito le había prometido que mañana por la tarde ya tendría listo su departamento.

"Jeje, abuelito." Sarutobi murmuro con un tono feliz por esa palabra del rubio, mientras cerraba la puerta y casi de repente se puso triste. _"_ _Naruto ..._ _tal_ _vez no te diste cuenta_ _..._ _pero, hoy me hablaste como si fueras un joven adulto_ _."_ El peligris pensó con tristeza para que luego sacara su pipa y seguidamente se la pusiera en su boca. "De seguro tanta soledad ...", El anciano se detuvo por un momento para exhalar el humo de tabaco fuera de sus pulmones. "Lo obligo a pensar así." El ojimarrón dijo con tristeza, ya que no le gustó para nada ver como Naruto analizaba todo, y mucho menos siendo un niño ... pero luego recordó que había alguien que podría cambiar eso en el rubio. "Te dejo todo en tus manos, Kuro-san. Tú serás una pequeña luz en el largo camino oscuro de Naruto." El tercer Hokage susurro con una leve sonrisa para que seguidamente mirara por una ventana cercana la luna llena que iluminaba todo Konohagakure.

* * *

 **Un Momento Después**

Tanto Kuro como Naruto no hablaron nada durante su camino hacia la 'casa' de este último, pero cuando ya estaban frente a la finca Namikaze. El enmascarado se quedó parado en su lugar mirando con el ceño fruncido analizando a fondo dicho lugar, cosa que el rubio noto.

"¿Sucede algo, Kuro-sensei?" El ojiazul pregunto curioso del porque se había detenido su nuevo sensei.

Kuro aparto lentamente la mirada de la mansión Namikaze para mirar a Naruto.

"No, solo tenía curiosidad de cómo es la casa de tus padres, Naruto." El enmascarado respondió con una extraña expresión bajo su máscara al observar cómo es la mansión Namikaze, pero luego de unos segundos negó mentalmente dejándolo de lado.

"Oh ...", El rubio hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "¿Quiere pasar?" Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa cortés.

"No, tengo que hacer unas cosas ...", Kuro hizo una pausa al ver que el ojiazul se había deprimido por su rechazo. "Acuérdate que mañana vamos a empezar con tu entrenamiento, Naruto." El ojinegro recordó al rubio que lo miro sorprendido y aparte que su expresión depresiva se había borrado de su rostro.

"¡SI! A partir de mañana empezare a entrenar para en un futuro ser muy fuerte, ya lo veras, Kuro-sensei. ¡Dattebayo!" El ojiazul prometió en voz alta con una brillante sonrisa.

"Jeje, eso espero niño ...", El enmascarado hizo una pausa para que seguidamente alborotara el cabello del rubio. "Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, adiós Naruto." El pelinegro se despidió, mientras daba media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el centro de Konoha ... pero inesperadamente el niño lo llamo deteniéndolo en seco.

"¡Kuro-sensei!" Naruto llamo en voz alta al enmascarado, que se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente al hijo olvidado de Minato Y Kushina.

"¿Si?" Kuro respondió con un tono curioso del porque lo había llamado el oji azul.

"Gracias por ser mi primer amigo y mi sensei, Kuro." agradeció inclinando su cabeza para luego rápidamente salir corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa sin darle a tiempo a Kuro de decir algo al respecto.

Mientras que el enmascarado había quedado con la boca abierta por las palabras de Naruto.

"De nada, niño ..." El pelinegro susurro en voz baja para que seguidamente siguiera su camino hacia el centro de Konoha con sus manos en los bolsillos, pero sin que él se diera cuanta una lagrima suya se había escapado de su ojo derecho rodando por su mejilla hasta que al final cayó al suelo de tierra.

Habían pasado tres días desde ese encuentro que habían tenido con Hiruzen. Habían pasado algunas cosas importantes en esos últimos tres días, como por ejemplo el rubio fue citado por el antiguo tercer Hokage que le dijo a Naruto que fuera paciente que le daría el departamento que le había prometido muy pronto solo necesitaba como mínimo una semana por el papeleo molesto que le pedían, Naruto le dijo que no había problema que podía aguantar un tiempo más en la casa de sus 'padres'.

También le había pasado algo a Kuro y fue que tuvo un encuentro para nada amistoso con un grupo de ANBUS de Raíz que habían sido enviados por un tipo llamado Danzō Shimura, fundador y líder de Raíz. El viejo lo había citado para hablar sobre un tema importante que tal vez le interesaría, pero el enmascarado se negó dándose la vuelta ignorándolos ... los ANBUS de Raíz al ver esto lo atacaron de improviso, pero con un movimiento de mano del enmascarado estos cayeron muertos al suelo decapitados o partidos por la mitad, quedando 1 de 5 ANBUS. Kuro había dejado uno vivo para que llevara un mensaje a su líder y este fue que si lo seguían molestando con sus tonterías lo iría a matar personalmente junto a todos sus ANBUS, esto obviamente dejo a Danzō con la sangre en sus ojos de la bronca ... pero se logró tranquilizar jurando que no se rendiría para tener en un futuro cercano a Kuro como arma de Konoha.

Otra cosa que había pasado es que Kuro había empezado a entrenar a Naruto como había prometido, pero con lo 'básico' porque después de todo el rubio todavía era un niño. Lo hizo correr toda Konohagakure 10 veces, 20 abdominales, 20 flexiones de brazos, y por ultimo le enseño defensa personal porque le serviría para derribar a los malos. Todo eso Naruto lo estuvo haciendo durante los tres últimos días dejándolo casi muerto (Literalmente) cuando terminaba de entrenar, y ahora ambos iban caminando por la aldea a comer algo ... principalmente Naruto que estaba muy hambriento por todo el intenso entrenamiento que le había asignado, Kuro-sensei.

El rubio le había recomendado a su maestro un lugar donde podrían comer un plato que es un manjar del monte olimpo según él, y solo con eso había llamado la completa atención de Kuro que acepto ir sin dudar. Hasta que de pronto Naruto sintió el olor inconfundible y familiar de un platillo en especial, aunque no fue el único porque Kuro también lo olio quedando estupefacto y además se le estaba empezando a caer la baba debajo de su máscara, pero el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio.

"¡ICHIRAKU!" El ojiazul grito muy feliz, para que seguidamente fuera directo a la tienda a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo al enmascarado que se había quedado atrás.

Una vez que Naruto entro los dueños del lugar lo miraron.

"Hola, Naruto." Tanto el dueño como su hija saludaron con expresiones felices al ver al niño que siempre les hace tener su ánimo en lo más alto con solo su presencia y ni hablar de su brillante sonrisa.

"Lo de siempre." El rubio pidió al dueño de la tienda de comida.

"Un Ramen extra grande sale en camino ...", Teuchi hizo una pausa al ver que había otro cliente, que al parecer había aparecido de la nada, pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Buenos días, señor. ¿Usted que pedirá?" El peligris pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa.

El Chef conocido como Teuchi es una persona de mediana edad, pero su aspecto es el de una persona de edad avanzada, tiene cabello grisáceo, piel morena y algunas pequeñas arrugas en el rostro.

"Lo mismo que el niño, por favor." Kuro respondió de forma cortes para que seguidamente alborotaba el cabello de Naruto que hizo un puchero por eso.

Tanto Ayame como Teuchi miraron sorprendidos al enmascarado.

"¿Usted conoce a Naruto?" Ambos preguntaron a la misma vez muy curiosos de donde podría conocer a su mejor cliente, pero el primero en responder fue el rubio.

La camarera conocida como Ayame es una chica delgada, con un cabello largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza.

"Él es Kuro-sensei." Naruto contesto con entusiasmo por el enmascarado.

Ayame y Teuchi miraron otra vez al enmascarado, mientras Kuro asintió con la cabeza por las palabras del ojiazul.

"¿Sensei?" La pelicastaña pregunto ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado, mientras que su padre Teuchi escuchaba la conversación y a la vez preparaba los tazones de Ramen para Naruto y Kuro.

"¡Sí! Kuro, es mi maestro y mi primer amigo." El ojiazul respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

Ayame y Teuchi tenían la boca ligeramente abierta, pero luego hicieron una sonrisa muy feliz porque ahora Naruto no estaría solo como antes.

"Con que el sensei de Naruto ¿Eh?", La ojinegra pregunto, y el enmascarado en respuesta asintió con la cabeza en silencio. "Cuida de nuestro querido Naruto, te lo encargarnos mi padre y yo, Kuro-san." Ayame pidió para que seguidamente le agarra de forma inesperada las manos enguantadas del pelinegro.

"P-Por supuesto, ¿señorita? ..." Kuro pregunto con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, que no fue desapercibido por la adolescente.

"Ayame, pero tú puedes decirme Ayame-chan." La pelicastaña contesto con una dulce sonrisa.

"E-Es un placer, Ayame-chan." El pelinegro dijo con una tonta sonrisa bajo su máscara.

El dueño del restaurante al ver esa a proximidad entre su hija y ese enmascarado se le formo una mueca de fastidio.

"¡Ehem!" El padre de Ayame tosió en voz alta en su puño, llamando la atención de todos. "Y, yo soy Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen." El peligris se presentó así mismo con una brillante sonrisa, señalándose con su dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda su torso.

"Encantado, Teuchi-san. Mi nombre ya lo deben saber, pero se los diré de nuevo soy Kuro, primer sensei y amigo de Naruto, también soy una reciente incorporación Ninja de Konohagakure por parte del Sandaime." El enmascarado explico con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos dueños de Ichiraku Ramen asintieron con la cabeza. Después de eso Ayame empezó a hablar con el ojiazul que los había estado escuchando en silencio.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo estas Naruto?" La ojinegra pregunto con una amable sonrisa, para que seguidamente apoyara su mentón en sus manos.

"Estupendo, no me quejo Ayame-neechan." El rubio contesto con su propia sonrisa.

"¿Hiciste algo nuevo en estos días?" Ayame pregunto.

"Si, el Sandaime le dio algunos rollos de técnicas Ninjas a Kuro-sensei para que empiece a aprender de a poco y eso mismo estamos haciendo desde hace tres días." Naruto respondió con entusiasmo, porque otro de sus sueños es que dentro de unos años sea un gran y poderoso Shinobi como Madara Uchiha o Hashirama Senju.

Ayame y Teuchi sonrieron con felicidad al ver el entusiasmo del rubio.

"Así que piensas en ser un Shinobi ...", La pelicastaña hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. "Espero que seas muy fuerte." La ojinegra dijo y animo al niño rubio.

"Por supuesto que lo seré con ayuda de Kuro-sensei. Protegeré a todos los que quiero, eso los incluye." El ojiazul prometió muy feliz.

Kuro hizo una leve sonrisa por la promesa que les había hecho a los dueños de la tienda de Ramen.

"Entonces contamos ambos, Naruto y Kuro-san.", El peligris hizo una pausa para que seguidamente les entregara los tazones de Ramen para los recién nombrados. "Acá tienen, para nuestro futuro héroe y su increíble sensei que lo entrenara para cumplir su objetivo." Teuchi dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kuro asintió con la cabeza por las palabras halagadoras de viejo, mientras que a la vez froto sus manos porque sus papilas gustativas disfrutarían de un exquisito platillo que solo comían los dioses ... literalmente, levanto un poco su máscara en espiral hacia arriba revelando su boca. Aunque el rubio no tuvo la misma reacción ya que se había quedado pensativo por las palabras del viejo Teuchi.

"No seré un héroe ...", El ojiazul comento de forma inesperada, provocando que Ayame y Teuchi lo miraran fijamente. "Seré solo un shinobi común y corriente." Naruto murmuro en voz baja y a la vez puso una mirada distante en su rostro.

Kuro al escuchar eso se detuvo de dar el primer paso para devorar su tazón de ramen, desviando su mirada al ojiazul quedando con la boca ligeramente abierta por las palabras del niño rubio. Pero lo que dejo más impactado al enmascarado fueron las palabras de Ayame.

"Tal vez tu no lo veas de esa manera ...", Ayame opino sobre el comentario del rubio. "Pero, para nosotros serás nuestro héroe, Naruto." La ojinegra revelo al ojiazul que levanto su mirada totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de ella.

Kuro también decidió animar al rubio con sus propias palabras.

"Lo que dijo Ayame-chan. Serás un gran shinobi y un héroe para Konoha, niño." El enmascarado comento con una leve sonrisa para que seguidamente empezara a comer su tazón de ramen ... y cuando le dio el primer sorbo quedo fascinado por su exquisito sabor.

"Ya veo...", El rubio susurro en voz baja para que al instante cambiara su antigua expresión por una totalmente feliz, por lo que le dijeron las personas más importantes en su vida. Para luego empezar a comer junto a su sensei. "Entonces, seré su héroe ... se los prometo." El ojiazul dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

Teuchi y Ayame le devolvieron la sonrisa, mientras que Kuro le saco un pulgar arriba porque tenía la boca llena de ramen y no quería hablar con su boca repleta de comida frente de Ayame y su padre.

Casi al instante, Naruto y Kuro hicieron un mini concurso con el primer tazón de ramen, Teuchi aposto de que seguramente ganaría Naruto, pero esto le valió un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de su hija, Ayame que le dijo que apostar estaba mal ... y más si se trataba de un niño. Aunque en su mente ella simpatizaba por el rubio a que le ganara al enmascarado. Pero los dos quedaron con la boca abierta estilo anime cuando vieron que Kuro se había devorado todo el tazón de ramen en tiempo récord, que habían sido 5 segundos clavado, mientras que Naruto termino 10 segundos después con una expresión de sorpresa.

"..." La pelicastaña no tenía palabras para describir de lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

"No puedo creerlo ..." El dueño del restaurante murmuro con una expresión impresionada, por lo que acababa de ver.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Kuro-sensei!" El rubio felicito al enmascarado que se limpió su boca con una servilleta que tenía bajo el tazón vacío de ramen.

"¡Superaste el récord de tiempo de Naruto!" Ayame comento en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ... pero no le dio importancia de haber llamado mucho la atención.

"Lo que mi hija dijo." El peligris estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de su única hija.

"Je. Sí, tengo un metabolismo muy alto y también como muy rápido." Kuro revelo hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

"De eso no hay dudas." Ambos dueños de Ichiraku dijeron a la misma vez.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ellos sobre su sensei, porque tenía la boca llena de ramen, por lo que no podía hablar temporalmente.

"Teuchi-san. Podrías traernos 20 tazones más de este delicioso ramen, por favor." El pelinegro pidió con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente sus ojos brillaran extrañamente como dos estrellas.

Teuchi y Ayame dudaron sobre aceptar en hacer esa cantidad de comida para solos dos personas, pero el que tomo la palabra para hablar fue el dueño del restaurante.

"Si, pero ..." El peligris hizo una pequeña pausa porque vio que el enmascarado puso una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro sobre la barra. Y esto provoco que el dueño se le formaron el signo del Ryō en sus ojos. "¡De inmediato, Kuro-san!" Teuchi dijo sin dudar para que seguidamente tomara la pequeña bolsa de monedas de oro y desapareciera en la cocina para empezar a cocinar los tazones de ramen.

"Kuro-sensei ...", El ojiazul llamo a su maestro teniendo la completa atención de este último. "¿Por qué pidió tantos tazones de ramen?" Naruto pregunto curioso del porqué de tanta comida.

Ayame también tenía algo de curiosidad del porque el enmascarado había pedido tantos tazones de ramen.

"Bueno mi estimado alumno, Quiero hacer una competencia para ver quién de los dos puede terminar los 10 tazones de ramen lo antes posible. Y el que gane tiene que hacer algo por el otro." El ojinegro respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Ya lo vera, Kuro-sensei! ¡Me comeré los 10 tazones de ramen! ¡Dattebayo!" El rubio desafío a su sensei con mucho entusiasmo.

Ayame sonrió por el entusiasmo del rubio, para luego darse la vuelta entrando en la cocina para ayudar a su padre con el ramen.

"Je. Ya lo veremos, niño." Kuro comento con un tono seguro de que ganaría esta competencia, para que seguidamente llevara su mano derecha hacia el rubio... Naruto se quedó mirándola un segundo, para que luego rápidamente hiciera lo mismo que su maestro estrechando la mano de este cerrando la apuesta/trato.

"Acá tienen su orden, Kuro-san y Naruto." El peligris dijo con una brillante sonrisa para que seguidamente y de forma rápida pusiera los 10 tazones de ramen para el rubio que olio el aire del exquisito olor que desprendían sus tazones de ramen.

"Gracias, viejo." El ojiazul agradeció con una sonrisa feliz.

Teuchi se deprimió un poco porque él todavía estaba en su flor de su 'juventud.

"Y acá están los tuyos, Kuro-kun." La pelicastaña dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente pusiera los otros 10 tazones de ramen restantes frente al enmascarado que una vez más froto sus manos en señal de felicidad.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ayame-chan." Kuro agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella sonrió en respuesta. Luego de ese el ojinegro miro al rubio que estaba esperando el momento para iniciar el torneo de ramen. "¿Estás listo, Naruto?" El pelinegro pregunto con una sonrisa bajo su máscara en espiral.

"Siempre, Kuro-sensei." Naruto respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

Luego de esto tanto Kuro como Naruto miraron a Teuchi y Ayame esperando que ellos decidieran cuando podían empezar.

"Preparados, Listos ..." Aunque de pronto Teuchi se detuvo para mirar a su hija para que ella continuara la palabra decisiva.

"¡YA!" La ojinegra termino las palabras de su padre, provocando que tanto Naruto como Kuro empezaran a comer a velocidades que dejarían al segundo y cuarto Hokage en vergüenza.

Tanto Ayame como Teuchi apoyaban al rubio dándole aliento para que este derrotara al enmascarado que solo sonrió por eso, porque eso hacia la competencia más interesante aun ... según él.

* * *

 **Unos Instantes Después**

Cuando iban por el tazón número 6, Naruto ya tenía el rostro verde al borde de vomitar todo lo que había comido hasta el momento y ya no podía seguir comiendo ... mientras que Kuro ya estaba en el número 9 a solo uno de ganar el torneo de ramen, pero algo extraño ocurrió porque de repente el enmascarado empezó a toser con fuerza agarrándose de forma cómica su garganta para luego caer de espaldas fuera de su asiento con sus ojos en blanco.

"Kuro-san esta fuera de combate, por lo que ...", El peligris hizo una pausa para ver si Kuro se recuperaba de lo que sea que le paso, pero al no ver ningún movimiento en este decidió seguir sus palabras. "¡Naruto, es el ganador del torneo de ramen!" Teuchi dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente levantara la mano del ojiazul que todavía no podía creer que le hubiera ganado a su maestro que tenía una ventaja de 3 tazones de ramen por delante suyo.

Mientras esto pasaba Ayame estaba tratando de resucitar al enmascarado que todavía no había reaccionado.

"¡Ja! ¡Vio, Kuro-sensei! ¡Le gane el primer lugar del torneo de ramen!" El rubio exclamo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Ayame estaba por quitarle la máscara a Kuro para hacerle resucitación boca a boca cuando este inesperadamente 'revivió' de la nada asustando a la adolescente que retrocedió un paso hacia atrás del enmascarado pensando que había vuelto como un zombie, el pelinegro se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos para luego desviar su mirada al rubio. La pelicastaña al ver esto supo que todo había sido actuado para que Naruto ganara el torneo dejándolo ganar a propósito ... al saber esto se formó una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, decidió dejarlo y no preguntarle nada al respecto.

"Hmph, la próxima te ganare, niño." El pelinegro prometió seriamente de brazos cruzados, pero debajo de su máscara estaba sonriendo levemente.

"Ya lo veremos, Kuro-sensei." El ojiazul dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, imitando a su maestro cruzándose de brazos devolviéndole la mirada neutra.

"¡Felicidades, Naruto por haber ganado el primer lugar!" Padre e hija felicitaron con expresiones felices a su mejor cliente ya que con darle un tiempo de alegría al rubio los hacia felices.

Kuro se acercó lentamente al ojiazul.

"Lo mismo digo, Naruto.", El ojinegro hizo una pausa para alborotarle el cabello del rubio. "Y, ya que ganaste ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Kuro pregunto curioso de que pediría Naruto.

Ayame y Teuchi también tenían curiosidad de que pediría el niño.

"Jmmm ...", Naruto hizo una pausa quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto supo que hacer al respecto. "Creo que guardare ese favor para otra ocasión, Kuro-sensei." El rubio respondió con una sonrisa, porque al parecer ya sabía para que utilizaría ese favor en un futuro cercano.

Kuro asintió con la cabeza por la decisión de su alumno de guardarlo para más adelante. Los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen solo sonrieron al ojiazul.

"Como quieras, niño." Acepto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Tanto Naruto como Kuro terminaron de comer sus tazones de ramen restantes y luego se levantaron de sus respectivos taburetes para cada uno irse a su casa, despidiéndose de Teuchi y Ayame con la mano que le devolvieron el saludo de despedida.

"Otô-san ...", La pelicastaña llamo a su padre. "Te diste cuenta ¿No?" Ayame pregunto un poco triste.

"Si ...", El peligris respondió en voz baja, para que seguidamente les diera una mirada a los platos donde hace poco tiempo comió el rubio. "Naruto, hablo muy racional... Como si fuera un adulto, en algunas ocasiones." Teuchi dijo igual de triste que su hija, porque era muy doloroso ver eso en un niño de 5 años. "Solo podemos apoyarlo y darle muchos ánimos." El dueño de Ichiraku comento con una débil sonrisa.

Ayame asintió de acuerdo con su padre, pero luego recordó al sensei del rubio.

"Pero, estoy segura que Kuro-kun lo llevara por el camino correcto." La ojinegra opino con completa seguridad del enmascarado.

"Ah sí, Kuro-san es un chico gentil y divertido. Seguramente cuidara bien de Naruto y lo guiara en este difícil camino." El peligris apoyo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente sus ojos se formaran nuevamente el signo del Ryō al ver la pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro que tiene en su mano izquierda.

Ayame negó con la cabeza por la actitud de su padre.

Habían pasado otros cuatros días como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tanto Naruto como Kuro habían estado entrenando como siempre en lo físico y alguna que otra lección sobre la vida de su sensei de cómo había derrotado a unos cuantos enemigos cuando había dejado de ser explorador para unirse a la aldea de Konoha. Pero hoy, era un día que no quería que nunca llegara ... hoy era su cumpleaños número 6 ... y Kuro-sensei no se presentó este día para entrenar, tampoco había dejado una nota diciendo el porqué de su ausencia. Por lo que estaba muy triste por eso y algo decepcionado, porque tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ambos podrían hacer muchas cosas durante su cumpleaños, que nunca había podido hacerlas porque sus padres estaban más centrados en sus hermanos ... suspiro con tristeza por esto último.

Naruto estaba caminando por la aldea en la oscuridad de la noche, se estaba dirigiendo a su hogar. Una vez que llego, vio que había luces encendidas y sonrió tristemente. Entro sin hacer mucho ruido y vio que había muchas personas. Entre ella estaba la familia Hyūga, Uchiha, y el Sandaime Hokage ... pero no estaba Kuro-sensei. No hizo mucho ruido, ya que no quería llamar la atención porque sabía lo que pasaría, seria ignorado como siempre. Estaba subiendo la escalera para dirigirse hacia su habitación hasta que de pronto escucho algo de parte de su padre, por lo que bajo de nuevo para ver y escuchar mejor lo que iba a decir.

"Gracias a todos por venir, como saben, hoy es el cumpleaños número 6 de nuestros hijos ...", El rubio mayor comento en voz alta, provocando que todos asintieran con la cabeza muy felices, salvo la familia Uchiha y el Sandaime Hokage que vieron a Naruto a un costado de un rincón escuchando lo que decía su padre. "Mi querida esposa y yo, empezaremos a entrenar a nuestros hijos.", El ojiazul mayor dijo con un tono muy feliz. Naruto no se inmuto por eso que dijo Minato, porque después de todo tiene a Kuro-sensei que es mejor que su propio padre. "Para que en un futuro cercano ellos puedan aprender a utilizar el Chakra del Kyūbi ..." El cuarto Hokage comento a los ciudadanos, provocando que todos asintieran nuevamente con la cabeza por las sabias palabras del Yondaime Hokage. "Y también tenemos decidido quién será el próximo heredero del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze ...", Minato revelo de forma inesperada a todos los ciudadanos. Naruto escucho con atención a su padre, obviamente lo elegirían a su hijo mayor ... o ¿No? Extrañamente el oji azul tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la decisión de su padre. "Y será ... ¡MENMA!" El rubio mayor grito feliz a todos los presentes, viendo a su hijo sonriendo, por lo que decía su padre.

El Cuarto Hokage conocido como Minato es un hombre bastante alto, de tez canela, tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Junto a un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Su vestimenta en un chaleco táctico estándar de su aldea, que consiste en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa. Además, que arriba de eso lleva un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja.

Naruto al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido y algunas lágrimas salieron de su ojo derecho.

Los Uchiha y el Sandaime también se sorprendieron, por lo que dijo el Yondaime ya que ellos entendían perfectamente a lo que se refería. Si un hijo mayor no es heredero del clan y pasa ser el hermano menor ... eso significaba la expulsión de su clan.

Los Uchiha y el Sandaime rezaron para que no supiera eso, cuando voltearon a ver, más sorprendidos quedaron. Lo vieron llorando como nunca, vieron que poco a poco se alejaba del rincón y se dirigió corriendo fuera de la finca del Clan Namikaze sin hacer ruido.

"Naruto ...", Murmuro el nombre del rubio menor con una expresión preocupada. "Fugaku, vuelvo ensegui-" Pero de repente fue interrumpida por el al Sandaime Hokage.

La matriarca del Clan Uchiha conocida como Mikoto, es una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, muy hermosa, con los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, es largo y liso. Su vestimenta consiste en una sencilla camisa de color púrpura, una falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo claro que usaba cuando estaba en casa.

"No te hagas problema, Mikoto. Iré yo a hablar con-" Pero repentinamente Hiruzen fue interrumpido junto a los demás por una voz conocida para ambos.

Tanto Mikoto como el Sandaime se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con el sensei enmascarado de Naruto, el cual miraba con una expresión de completo odio al Yondaime, apretando sus puños con deseos de matarlo, además que sus ojos ganaron otra vez ese característico color amarillo en sus iris y negro en sus pupilas ... pero desafortunadamente para Kuro no podía matar a Minato en este lugar y menos con tanta gente presente ... si las miradas pudieran matar, Minato estaría muerto tres metros bajo tierra.

"No.", El enmascarado corto en seco a Hiruzen de sus palabras, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada hacia donde se había ido Naruto. "Yo me encargo de esto, Hiruzen-san, Mikoto-san." El pelinegro dijo con completa seriedad, con su mirada fija hacia donde se había ido el rubio.

Mikoto y el Sandaime asintieron en silencio con la cabeza sin decirle lo contrario al enmascarado, observando como Kuro empezó a correr en busca del oji azul en la oscuridad de Konohagakure.

"Okā-san, ¿Qué sucede?" Sasuke pregunto con curiosidad a su madre.

El hijo menor de Mikoto y Fugaku, es conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, es un niño de piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro oscuro a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, con un flequillo que cuelga sobre sus ojos. Su vestimenta consiste en una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto y el emblema Uchiha en la espalda, y un pantalón corto negro.

"Ah ..." Mikoto sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su hijo menor. "No nada, solo estaba hablando con tu padre ..." La pelinegra mintió para luego hacer una pequeña pausa para pensar en algo. "Ve a jugar con Menma, ¿Si?" La ojinegra dijo con una sonrisa forzada para que seguidamente.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza para luego dirigirse donde estaba su mejor amigo, Menma.

El tercer Hokage miro con preocupación por donde se había ido Kuro en busca de su 'nieto', le rezo a Kami-sama para que Naruto estuviera bien.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Como vieron Naruto tiene un nuevo sensei y amigo enmascarado con el nombre de Kuro, es una persona misteriosa, seria, gruñona a veces, pero le gusta hacer bromas de vez en cuando ... y cuando conoció a Naruto supo que en un futuro el sería muy fuerte, por lo que decidió entrenarlo con el permiso del tercer Hokage que lo convirtió en Genin de Konoha, y posiblemente cuando sea evaluado por Hiruzen sea oficialmente un Jōnin.**

 **Eso sería todo, si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sí sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 11160 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Adopción?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Detrás De La Mascara

Capítulo 2: ¿Adopción?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan/KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Naruto estaba en la Roca Hokage, más específicamente en la cabeza tallada del Tercer Hokage sentado sobre ella sin parar de llorar, escucho que alguien se acercaba por detrás suyo por las pisadas que hacía en el suelo de tierra, pero no se dio la vuelta porque no quería ver a nadie … aunque sí pudo ver la sombra y supo de inmediato quien era.

"Kuro-sensei …", Naruto dijo el nombre de su maestro. "¿Qué haces aquí?" El rubio pregunto sin dejar de llorar.

El enmascarado hizo una mueca al ver el estado en que se encontraba su alumno.

"Naruto …", El pelinegro murmuro el nombre de su alumno, quedándose un momento en silencio tratando de pensar que decirle, ya que nunca fue bueno para levantar el ánimo a otra persona y menos con palabras, pero la valía la pena intentarlo ¿No?, "¿Acaso no puedo estar con mi amigo/alumno favorito?" Kuro pregunto con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara, mientras lentamente se acercaba al niño.

"Quiero estar solo …", El ojiazul contesto con una mueca de respuesta provoco que el enmascarado se detenga en seco. "Mis padres ni saben que existo … ¿Porque …?" Pero de repente el rubio fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

"En eso no podés estar seguro, Naruto. Tal vez ellos …" Pero no llego a terminar sus palabras porque esta vez fue interrumpido por su alumno.

"¡No, estoy seguro!", Naruto corto en voz alta, dándose vuelta rápidamente mirando fijamente a su maestro. El enmascarado lo mira y se sorprendió por los ojos de su alumno. "Sé perfectamente lo que sucede, decidieron que Menma sería el heredero del clan …", El ojiazul hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Se supone que el primogénito es el heredero." El rubio dijo bastante triste.

" _Esos ojos_ _…",_ El enmascarado hizo una pausa con una expresión sorprendida _._ " _No hay duda_ _, Naruto_ _despertó el_ _Rinnegan.",_ Kuro pensó con una leve sonrisa mental, al ver que su alumno en un futuro sería muy poderoso. _"_ _Pero_ _,_ _será mejor si guardo el secreto de su_ _Dōjutsu_ _y no le cuento nada por su propio bien_ _…_ c _uando esté listo le diré sobre esto_ _."_ El pelinegro pensó con una expresión mental muy seria.

"Naruto …", El pelinegro llamo en voz baja a su alumno. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Kuro pregunto muy sorprendido de que el rubio supiera sobre ese tema tan complicado.

"Tenía cierta sospecha sobre el tema …", Naruto respondió en voz baja para que seguidamente hiciera una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Además, lo leí en un libro suyo, Kuro-sensei." El rubio respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, olvidando temporalmente el motivo de sus lágrimas.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza por la respuesta del ojiazul.

"Ah, con que fue así …", El enmascarado hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativo sobre esa respuesta de su alumno. "Espera ¿¡Qué!?", El ojinegro grito en voz alta, mirando asombrado al rubio, que en respuesta nuevamente se encogió de hombros por el estallido de su sensei. "… Mejor déjalo ahí y prosigue con lo que ibas a decir, niño." Kuro dijo con una expresión derrotada.

Mientras que el rubio al escuchar esto otra vez se deprimió.

"Leí que si el primogénito no es el heredero y pasa a su hermano menor …", El ojiazul hizo nuevamente una pausa, para pensar bien sus palabras. "Significa el destierro permanente de su clan." Naruto termino de decir entre sollozos.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo durante un minuto entero.

"Naruto …", Kuro llamo a su alumno, teniendo la completa atención de este. "¿Leíste todo el libro?" El enmascarado pregunto de forma repentina.

"No, solo llegue hasta la mitad." El rubio respondió con una expresión entre confusa y triste.

"Ya veo …", El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja, con una expresión pensativa. "Entonces …", El ojinegro dijo de forma inesperada, sacando un papel de un bolsillo interno de su capa. "Toma esto, niño." Kuro ofreció con seriedad el papel a su alumno.

El ojiazul tomo el papel de las manos de su sensei.

"¿Qué es esto, Kuro-sensei?" Naruto pregunto muy curioso, observando por un segundo el papel para luego mirar fijamente al enmascarado.

"No lo sé …", El pelinegro contesto encogiéndose de hombros. "Léelo y lo sabrás." El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara.

El rubio tenía una expresión en blanco por la respuesta de su maestro, pero luego desvió su mirada otra vez en el papel … y cuando leyó las primeras palabras del papel quedo en shock casi total.

"¿C-Certificado de adopción? …", El ojiazul exclamo con un leve tartamudeo en sus palabras. "¿No es una broma de mal gusto, Kuro-sensei?", El rubio pregunto en voz baja. Aunque esa pregunta le valió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de parte del enmascarado. "¡Ay, ay! …", Naruto se quejó del dolor, agarrándose el chichón que se le estaba formado lentamente en la cabeza. "¿Y eso por qué?" El ojiazul exigió con una expresión claramente de dolor y enojo.

"Por dudar de tu maestro." Kuro respondió simplemente para que seguidamente soplara el humo de su puño derecho.

El rubio al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro se quedó sin palabras por un largo tiempo hasta que decidió decir algo.

"E-Entonces eso quiere decir que …" Pero el ojiazul se quedó callado al final de sus palabras esperando que el enmascarado confirmara su última duda.

"Exacto. Ese papel dice que te adopte legalmente, Naruto." El pelinegro respondió a la duda de su alumno con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara, mientras desvía la mirada hacia el bosque porque había sentido la presencia de alguien desconocido.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo había abrazado de improviso.

"¡Gracias, Kuro-sensei!" El rubio agradeció entre lágrimas de felicidad para que seguidamente abrazara con más fuerza a su nuevo padre o hermano mayor.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar al abrazo del niño, por lo que solo hizo lo que siempre hacia … alborotarle el cabello al rubio.

"No es nada, niño.", El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja, cuando el ojiazul rompió el abrazo este estaba muy feliz porque a partir de ahora tendría la atención que sus padres nunca le habían dado. "Ahora, vamos a un lugar que quiero que veas." El enmascarado comento descruzándose de brazos para ponerlos al costado de su cuerpo.

"¡Hai, Kuro-sensei!", Naruto contesto en voz alta. _"¡_ _Este es el día más feliz de mi vida_ _!"_ El ojiazul pensó con una gran sonrisa mental.

Pero antes que ambos empezaran a caminar a la casa, Kuro se detuvo en seco.

Kuro: "Espera, un momento …", El pelinegro detuvo con su mano izquierda a su alumno, para que seguidamente empezara a formar sellos con sus manos. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu …", Kuro murmuro en voz baja, mientras que a su lado izquierdo aparecía una copia exactamente igual al enmascarado. El rubio miro sorprendido a la copia exacta de su sensei. "Ve a decirle al Sandaime y los demás que Naruto está bien." El enmascarado ordeno a su clon de sombra.

"Hai, jefe." El clon de sombra dijo con seriedad para que seguidamente de la nada se arrojara por el acantilado.

El rubio casi se le salen los ojos de su cabeza al presenciar esto, aunque cuando miro hacia abajo para ver si el clon estaba vivo o no, este ya no estaba por no ningún lado.

"Kuro-sensei." Naruto llamo al enmascarado.

"¿Si, niño?" El ojinegro respondió algo curioso por la pregunta de su alumno.

"¿Ese era su clon de sombra?" El rubio pregunto desviando la mirada del acantilado para mirar fijamente a su maestro.

"Si." El pelinegro contesto simplemente.

"¿Porque su clon se arrojó por la Roca Hokage?" El ojiazul pregunto con una ceja alzada.

"No lo sé, Naruto …" Kuro respondió igual de confuso que el rubio.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que de pronto ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas por la estupidez que había hecho el clon del enmascarado. Luego de esto ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al centro de Konoha.

* * *

 **Con Hiruzen**

"Naruto … espero que estés bien." El peligris murmuro en voz baja, rezándole a Kami-sama de que Kuro haya podido consolar al rubio.

Mientras observaba como los demás festejaban el cumpleaños de Menma y Shiro. Como algunas personas les daban regalos a los dos niños, mientras eran observados por Minato y Kushina. Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiruzen e Itachi al estar distraídos mirando a los padres de Naruto que no se dieron cuenta que alguien había aparecido a su lado izquierdo con los brazos cruzados, el clon de Kuro al ver que ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia decidió llamar la atención.

"Naruto …", El clon del pelinegro dijo lo suficientemente para que lo escuchara. Los tres Uchiha y el Sandaime se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del enmascarado. "Está bien, no se preocupen. Ahora esta con el original festejando su cumpleaños." El clon del ojinegro tranquilizo con una expresión seria bajo su máscara. Los cuatros al escuchar esto del pelinegro suspiraron con alivio. "Por cierto, Hiruzen-sama …", El clon del enmascarado llamo al anciano. El tercer Hokage miro fijamente al enmascarado esperando que tenía que decir este. "El original quiere hablar con usted en privado." El clon de Kuro pidió en voz baja para que solo pudiera escucharlo el Sandaime, no es que no confiara en los tres Uchiha es solo que prefería guardar ciertas cosas de algunas personas indeseadas, y con eso se refería al líder del clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha.

El viejo Hokage asintió con la cabeza por el pedido del pelinegro.

"Itachi.", El peligris llamo al joven Uchiha, provocando que tuviera su completa atención. "Si dicen algo Minato o Kushina de mi …", El ojimarrón hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Diles que me fui, y tuve que hacer algo muy importante." Ordeno al prodigio del clan Uchiha.

El hijo mayor de Mikoto y Fugaku, es conocido como Itachi Uchiha, tiene ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, El color del cabello de Itachi aparece ligeramente más oscuro y con un flujo más suave, su piel es también un poco más oscura, la mayor de las características de Itachi son unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos. Su vestimenta en una ropa informal que consiste en una franela negra con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón negro con una bolsa de armas atada.

"Entiendo …" El joven Uchiha acepto, para luego desviar su mirada al clon de Kuro para preguntarle algo a este. "Naruto, sabe sobre …" Pero Itachi se quedó callado en las últimas palabras que los cinco entendieron perfectamente.

El clon de Kuro decidió responderle al prodigio del clan Uchiha.

"Si … lo sabe perfectamente …", El clon del pelinegro respondió.Los cuatro presentes quedaron un poco asombrados por esta revelación del enmascarado. "Pero, ya está bien. Está en la casa del Kuro original." El clon del ojinegro dijo con seriedad.

Itachi y los demás asintieron con la cabeza por esa buena noticia.

"Está bien. Le diré a Minato y Kushi … pero el patriarca del Clan Uchiha fue interrumpido por el tercer Hokage.

El patriarca del Clan Uchiha, conocido como Fugaku, tiene el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros. Su vestimenta consiste en una túnica azul oscuro con pantalón gris.

"No lo hagas." El peligris ordeno de forma cortante.

"¿Eh?" El Uchiha mayor dijo confuso por la orden del antiguo Hokage.

"No le digan nada sobre Naruto …", El ojimarrón hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Quiero que ellos mismo lo descubran y lo que se siente al respecto.", El tercer Hokage comento con una expresión muy seria, para que seguidamente mirara de forma fija a los Uchiha y ellos vieron que tenía una mirada apagada de dolor e ira. "Quiero ver por cuánto tiempo se darán cuenta de su grave error y que sientan el dolor que hizo sufrir a Naruto …", Hiruzen explico con el mismo tono de voz para que seguidamente desviara la mirada para ver al clon del enmascarado que asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del tercer Hokage. "Naruto no es un niño cualquiera …", El ojimarrón hizo nuevamente una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Mejor dicho ya no se comporta como un niño." revelo con tristeza al final de sus palabras.

Mikoto tenía una expresión impactada por esta revelación del Sandaime.

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?" La pelinegra pregunto con claro tono de horror en su voz.

Aunque el prodigio del clan Uchiha supo al instante de que había dicho el tercer Hokage con esas palabras.

"Entiendo …", El joven pelinegro Uchiha acepto para seguidamente suspirar. "Puede retirarse Hokage-sama, Kuro-san. No le diremos nada a Minato y Kushina." Itachi prometió seriamente.

Tanto el enmascarado como el Sandaime asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron, el clon de Kuro iba delante de Hiruzen para guiarlo hacia donde se encontraba el original.

"Hijo …", La pelinegra llamo en voz baja, Itachi giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar a su madre. "¿Sabes lo que quiso decir el Sandaime?" Mikoto pregunto a su hijo mayor.

"Lamentablemente si …" El prodigio de los Uchiha respondió triste para que seguidamente viera la puerta por donde salieron el clon de Kuro y el tercer Hokage. "Naruto se comporta como un adulto …", El joven pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Tanto dolor y soledad lo llevaron a pensar de esa manera." Itachi explico con la misma expresión triste en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" La ojinegra dijo un poco sorprendida.

"Veras cariño.", El patriarca del Clan Uchiha decidió tomar la palabra, provocando que ella se diera la vuelta para mirar a su marido. "Si una persona es lastimada constantemente … se vuelve … inteligente en cierta parte, pero que un niño sienta un dolor tan fuerte como en el caso de Naruto … ya no pensara con inocencia como un niño corriente." Fugaku explico con seriedad, para que casi al instante recordara los pocos casos que había visto en el pasado … los cuales no eran muchos.

"Ya veo …" La pelinegra murmuro en voz baja, pero de forma repentina fue interrumpida por una voz conocida para los tres Uchiha.

"Oigan …", La pelirroja llamo a los tres Uchiha. "¿Les sucede algo?" La ojigris-violeta pregunto con una expresión curiosa.

Mikoto miro fijamente a la mujer con el pelo rojo, mientras apretaba sus puños con ira.

"Kushina, tu …" Pero Mikoto no llego a terminar su comentario porque su hijo, Itachi la interrumpió justo a tiempo interviniendo en la conversación.

La esposa del Cuarto Hokage, conocida como Kushina Uzumaki, tiene el pelo largo de color rojo que le llega casi llegando debajo de su cadera. Además, su cabello se separa a ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello que tiene en su lado izquierdo. Su vestimenta consiste en un tipo hogareña, ya que suele llevar un vestido con un delantal. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y lleva una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda.

"Descuide Kushina-san, solo nos despedimos del Sandaime Hokage ya que tuvo un asunto que atender, al parecer se le había olvidado algo en su casa y no creo que regrese." El prodigio Uchiha comento con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

"Ya veo …", Kushina acepto con un encogimiento de hombros las palabras de Itachi. "Bueno, que disfruten de la fiesta." Saludo con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, pero esta era totalmente falsa.

"Bien hecho, Itachi …", El patriarca del Clan Uchiha felicito a su mayor. Itachi asiente con la cabeza en respuesta de las palabras de su padre, luego el pelicastaño mira a su esposa la cual seguía molesta. "Descuida cariño, yo también habría actuado de la misma manera." Fugaku tranquilizo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente la abrazara y se dirigían a la fiesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto y Kuro caminaban por las calles de Konoha, ambos charlaban sobre cualquier cosa… Pero el tema que más tocaron fue del entrenamiento que tendrían ambos, mañana a primera hora donde el pelinegro le informo que iniciarían los niveles de control de su Chakra, aunque lo primero y lo más importante que harían es ver que naturaleza tenía el rubio. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Naruto vio que era una casa no tan grande ni tan pequeña … tamaño medio, esto produjo que el niño arqueara una ceja en confusión.

Además, vio que su sensei saco una llave de su bolsillo y se la tiro al rubio de improviso, Naruto atrapo la llave con algo de dificultad porque no se esperó esto de parte de Kuro, el pelinegro al ver esto se rió en voz baja y el rubio al darse cuenta de eso lo miro con mala cara.

"Vamos que esperas. Abre la puerta, Naruto." El enmascarado alentó con una leve sonrisa al ojiazul.

El rubio puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta para luego girarla con vacilación y una vez dentro, observo que no tenía gran cosa, se fue a la cocina y vio que tenía un refrigerador no tan grande ni tan pequeño y a su lado una mesa con tres sillas. Va al baño y le gusto más que su antigua casa ya que tenía una especie de piscina.

Una vez que llego al pasillo vio que había tres habitaciones, entro en una y se percató que era un dormitorio, entro a la otra y vio que también era un dormitorio, cuando llego a la última y entro vio que no había nada dentro de ella. Una vez que terminó de explorar se le acerca el enmascarado que estaba en el comedor observando por la ventana.

"Y, ¿Qué te parece, niño?" El pelinegro pregunto con cierto nivel de curiosidad por la respuesta del rubio.

"Me gusta, ¿Quién vive aquí?" El ojiazul pregunto igual de curioso que el enmascarado, para que seguidamente desviaba la mirada hacia a su sensei.

"Pues obvio que nosotros." Kuro respondió con tranquilidad, esperando la reacción del rubio.

"¿Q-Que?", Naruto dijo totalmente sorprendido. "¿Nosotros viviremos aquí?" El rubio pregunto todavía sin creer lo que había escuchado del pelinegro.

"Exacto, le compre el departamento a un viejo comerciante que se fue de aldea." El ojinegro contesto con su dedo índice en su barbilla tratando de recordar quien era el anciano, pero luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros porque no lo recordaba.

Hasta que de repente, Hiruzen llego al departamento entrando por la puerta principal hace unos cuantos segundos, y este al ver momento oportuno decidió entrar en la conversación entre Naruto y Kuro.

"Si, Kuro-san me gano de antemano y compro el departamento primero que yo." El tercer Hokage comento entrando en la conversación. Aunque sin que Kuro y Naruto lo supieran él fue ese anciano del que el enmascarado hablo. El rubio y el pelinegro se dieron la vuelta para mirar fijamente al antiguo Hokage. "... A la vez que encuentro un departamento ideal para mi nieto me lo quitan de las manos …" El peligris murmuro con una simulada molestia en su voz.

"Lo siento, por haber sido más rápido que usted Hiruzen-sama." El enmascarado dijo con un extraño tono de voz, para que seguidamente le hiciera una leve reverencia al Sandaime.

Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta el clon de Kuro que había llegado con el Sandaime, puso varios rollos y las cosas de la antigua habitación del rubio dentro de un armario cercano para seguidamente el clon desparecer en una nube de humo.

"No hay problema, Kuro-san." Hiruzen tranquilizo con una sonrisa falsa y un tic de molestia en su ojo izquierdo. "Bueno dejamos eso de lado, ahora abre armario…", El ojimarrón señalo hacia dicho objeto y el rubio miro hacia donde estaba señalando su abuelo. "Te gustara lo que veras." El peligris alentó al rubio con una sonrisa.

Naruto miro fijamente al tercer Hokage durante unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada hacia dicho armario, se acercó para seguidamente abrirlo y se sorprende con las cosas que hay dentro. Había rollos de técnicas para que el pudiera leerlos y practicarlos con su sensei. Kuro había observado en silencio, pero al ver que el antiguo Hokage le dio su regalo a Naruto decidió darle el de su parte.

"Este es de mi parte, niño." El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del rubio. El ojiazul se dio la vuelta para que su sensei, observando que este tenía una caja con un envoltorio gris y un moño negro. El Sandaime miro los extraños colores del regalo de parte de Kuro con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Gracias … muchas gracias, Kuro-sensei … abuelito." Naruto agradeció muy feliz. Hiruzen sonrió por las palabras del ojiazul. "Pero, necesito traer mis cosas y …" Pero de repente el rubio fue interrumpido por el ojinegro.

"No es necesario, niño.", El enmascarado dijo de forma repentina. "Mi clon de sombra entro por la ventana de tu habitación y recogió todas tus cosas …", Kuro hizo una pausa al ver que Naruto entra a su habitación y ve como tal cual dijo su sensei sobre su cama estaban todas sus cosas al igual que ropas nuevas. "Ahora abre tu regalo, Naruto." El pelinegro dijo con una leve sonrisa, alentando al rubio. El ojiazul tomo el regalo de las manos de su sensei para empezar abrirlo lentamente, cuando vio lo que había dentro quedo sorprendido, porque adentro había un Gi de combate negro junto a un par de botas y guantes del mismo color … y por último una máscara idéntica a la de Kuro. "Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte." El ojinegro comento al ojiazul que había quedado petrificado en su lugar al ver el regalo de su sensei.

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, KURO-SENSEI! …", El rubio observo todo lo que tiene el regalo del pelinegro y vio que también había una máscara igual a la de su maestro. "¡ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA, ME ENCANTA!" Naruto grito en voz alta una y otra vez esas ultimas palabras.

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo por ser el centro de atención.

"Jejeje.", El ojinegro rió en voz baja, aunque de repente recordó algo. "Por cierto, Naruto.", Kuro llamo al ojiazul que salió de su trance para mirar fijamente al enmascarado. "No te hagas problemas con los gastos ¿Si?, Ya lo tengo todo cubierto, pero una vez que te conviertas en shinobi y hagas tus misiones. Tendrás tu propio dinero y tendremos que dividirnos …" Pero de forma repentina el enmascarado fue interrumpido por el rubio.

"Lo sé perfectamente, Kuro-sensei, así que no te preocupes por eso." El ojiazul tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

El enmascarado asiente con la cabeza. Hiruzen al ver que Kuro y Naruto estarían conversando durante varios minutos decidió sentarse en una silla a la mesa del comedor para leer un pequeño libro muy especial sobre el cuerpo femenino.

"Aunque no sé qué hacer con esa habitación …", El pelinegro señalo hacia un lugar en particular. Por lo que ambos entraron a la habitación antes señalada donde no tenía nada. "Estuve pensando un poco, pero no se me ocurrió nada por ahora." Kuro comento con una mueca molesta, para que seguidamente observara fijamente toda la habitación vacía.

"Jmmmm, yo sé que podría ser …", El rubio dijo de forma inesperada, llamando la atención del enmascarado que miro al ojiazul de forma expectante. "Podría convertirlo en una especie de oficina para ambos." Naruto opino con un dedo en su barbilla.

"¿Oficina?" El enmascarado pregunto con curiosidad.

"Si, en ese lugar.", El rubio señalo un rincón en específico. "Pondría dos estantes para libros uno para usted, Kuro-sensei, y otro para mí en el que pienso llenar de libros una vez que los compre más adelante …", El ojiazul explico para seguidamente quedarse en silencio un pelinegro asiente con la cabeza. "Hay un escritorio y una silla para leerlos y estudiar.", Naruto comento para luego señalar dichas cosas. Kuro asiente nuevamente. "Pero no estoy totalmente seguro …", El rubio hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "¿Qué opina usted, Kuro-sensei?" El ojiazul pregunto al enmascarado que desvió la mirada de su alumno hacia la habitación.

"Yo opino que deberías colocar una cama y esta habitación déjala como tú dices, tu oficina, pero si llega a haber invitados, que duerman acá. Y no te preocupes sobre mis cosas, ese problema ya lo tengo resuelto …", El ojinegro explico con una mirada pensativa. El rubio asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. "Y, ¿Qué te parece, Naruto?" Kuro pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

"Me parece perfecto, Kuro-sensei." El rubio respondió con una sonrisa. Luego de eso ambos salieron del lugar y el ojiazul se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abre y vio que muchas cosas. "Muchas gracias, Kuro-sensei y abuelito … por todo." Naruto agradeció a ambos Ninjas.

Hiruzen asintió con la cabeza a su 'nieto' para que luego siguiera leyendo su libro haciendo risas pervertidas.

"No es nada, niño." El enmascarado dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Y Este momento lo aprovechó el Sandaime para entrar en la conversación, para que seguidamente dejara su libro favorito sobre la mesa.

"Solo prométenos algo, Naruto." El anciano comento de la nada con una expresión seria.

"Y, ¿Eso que seria, abuelito?" El ojiazul pregunto curioso por la respuesta del antiguo Hokage.

Kuro estrecho sus ojos en el anciano durante un instante, ya que rápidamente volvió a su expresión normal.

"Que te convertirás en un gran shinobi en el futuro." Hiruzen respondió con la misma expresión seria en su rostro.

El rubio miro al enmascarado esperando una opinión de este al respecto.

"Lo que, Hiruzen-sama dijo." El pelinegro apoyo con una sonrisa falsa bajo su máscara.

"Denlo por hecho jeje." Naruto acepto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente los apuntara con sus puños.

Tanto Kuro como Hiruzen se acercaron al rubio para que cada uno chocara el puño con él niño.

Después de esto Kuro y Hiruzen sorprendieron a Naruto con una torta de cumpleaños, el rubio al ver esto se quedó sin palabras porque nunca se imaginó que su abuelo y su sensei le regalarían una torta de cumpleaños, pero luego de unos segundos de estar congelado en su lugar, reacciono por las voces de preocupación del enmascarado y el tercer Hokage, por lo que rápidamente abrazo a ambos con fuerza mientras lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos azules.

Hiruzen le devolvió el abrazo al rubio, mientras que Kuro le revolvió el cabello a Naruto. Los tres festejaron el cumpleaños del rubio por dos horas hasta que el antiguo tercer Hokage se puso muy borracho por todo el sake que había consumido, por lo que el enmascarado no le quedo de otra que crear un clon de sombra para que acompañara al ex Hokage borracho a su casa.

Naruto se rió en voz baja al escuchar a su abuelito decir cosas incoherentes, mientras era ayudado y escoltado por el clon de Kuro hacia la salida del departamento… Aunque antes de que Hiruzen y el clon de Kuro se fueran, el anciano se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al enmascarado y a la vez empezó a hablar a este.

"Kuro-san, recuerda que mañana enfrentaras a dos ninjas de rango Jōnin que elegiré para medir tus habilidades y técnicas en combate." El ojimarrón recordó al enmascarado que lo miro totalmente sorprendido, pero al segundo recupero su típica expresión fría bajo su máscara.

"Entendido, Hiruzen-sama." Kuro dijo con total seriedad.

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el tercer campo de entrenamiento. Adiós Naruto-kun, Kuro-san." El peligris saludo a ambos con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios, ya que todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

"Hasta mañana, Hiruzen-sama/abuelito." Tanto Kuro como Naruto dijeron al mismo tiempo, para que seguidamente observaran como el tercer Hokage se tambaleaba por las calles de Konoha, aunque era sostenido de que no se cayera por el clon de Kuro, el cual lo salvo muchas veces de caídas o llevarse cosas por delante.

Luego de esto el enmascarado cerró la puerta para seguidamente empezar a caminar por el pasillo de la casa con el rubio siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Kuro-sensei, ¿Contra quién cree que peleara?" El rubio pregunto curioso a su sensei que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

"No tengo idea, Naruto …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Solo espero que sea alguien que valga la pena." El ojinegro respondió con una leve sonrisa bajo su máscara, ya que esperaba que fuera alguien fuerte que durara en una pelea mano a mano contra él.

"Estoy seguro que le pateara el culo a su oponente, Kuro-sensei." El ojiazul opino con una gran sonrisa.

"… Eso ya lo sé, niño …", El enmascarado dijo para seguidamente hacer una pequeña pausa al darse cuenta de algo. "Por cierto, ¿De dónde aprendiste esa palabrota, Naruto?" Kuro pregunto con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

"De usted, por supuesto, Kuro-sensei." Naruto contesto como si fuese lo más normal de mundo.

El enmascarado quedo sin palabras por esta revelación del rubio.

"Jeje …", El pelinegro rió en voz baja, para seguidamente se rascará la mejilla con nerviosismo. "Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Recuerda que apenas termine de derrotar a mi oponente seguiremos el entrenamiento matutino de siempre y tal vez empezaremos con algo nuevo." El ojinegro comento al rubio.

Naruto al escuchar esto del enmascarado se emocionó mucho.

"¡Hai, Kuro-sensei!" El ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza por la respuesta de su alumno.

"Bueno, creo que yo me voy a dormir para descansar este sexy cuerpo mío, buenas noches, Naruto." El enmascarado saludo al rubio, para que seguidamente se dirigiera a su habitación a paso lento.

"Hasta mañana, Kuro-sensei." Naruto dijo entre pequeñas risas por las palabras graciosas que decía el enmascarado, para que seguidamente le diera un pulgar arriba. "… Ahora supongo que leeré algo …" El rubio murmuro en voz baja, para que al instante se dirigiera a su habitación con las cosas que le había regalado su abuelito para luego sentarse en una silla, poniendo los rollos y libros sobre el escritorio. "Veamos …", El ojiazul susurro para que seguidamente observara dichos materiales. "Si quiero ser un gran shinobi como Kuro-sensei, tendré que aprender lo suficiente …", Naruto dijo en voz baja para luego ver el titulo de los libros y empieza a leerlos. 'Tipos de hierbas', 'Historia shinobi', 'Bijūs' … ¿Qué es eso?", El rubio lo abre y lee un poco de dicho libro, entendiéndolo al instante. "Ya veo … son las bestias que tienen mis hermanos sellado en su interior.", El ojiazul opino en voz baja, para que seguidamente cerrara dicho libro y lo apilara a un lado del escritorio junto a los demás, pero al instante noto que el libro no era muy grande. "Veo que no tienen mucha información …", Naruto dijo en voz baja con el ceño fruncido, pero al final se encogió de hombros. "Pero me da igual, algo es algo.", El rubio comento en voz baja para que seguidamente abriera el cajón de su escritorio para sacar su libreta roja "… ¿Qué puedo escribir?" El ojiazul pregunto para sí mismo, quedándose un tiempo muy pensativo, mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo en su mano derecha vacilando un poco sobre que podía escribir en su diario.

Hasta que al final decidió no escribir nada por hoy dejando su diario en el cajón del escritorio para luego desviar su mirada a los rollos de técnicas Ninja, por lo que curioso decidió echarles un vistazo a estos.

"Veamos …", Naruto murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente viera dichos libros. "Hay cinco estilos de Chakra …", El rubio hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos. "Cierto.", El ojiazul dijo al recordar algo importante, por lo que abrió otro cajón de su escritorio y saca varios papeles de Chakra, se concentra y vio que los papeles que tiene en su mano dividieron en cinco partes. Una se cortó, otra se arrugo, otra se mojó, la otra parte ardió y finalmente la última parte del papel se deshizo en su mano. "Increíble …" Naruto susurro con una expresión de shock, pero rápidamente salió de su impresión para expresarlo en palabras. "¡Esto es maravilloso! …" Pero el rubio no llego a terminar sus palabras porque repentinamente fue interrumpido por la voz de Kuro-sensei.

"¡Niño! ¡Deja dormir!" El pelinegro grito en voz alta que obviamente parecía bastante molesto.

El rubio al escucharlo se sorprendió casi cayéndose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

"¡Lo siento, Kuro-sensei!" El ojiazul dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el enmascarado lo escuchara. Y casi instantáneamente escucho un 'Hmph' desde la habitación de su maestro, por lo que suspiro con alivio al ver que este se había vuelto a dormir de nuevo, para que seguidamente se rascara la nuca algo avergonzado por lo sucedido.

Luego de esto otra vez su atención quedo en los papeles de Chakra que había usado para verificar que tipo de naturaleza tenia, todavía estaba muy sorprendido por los resultados de su naturaleza de Chakra … aunque de repente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Esto es asombroso.", Naruto murmuro para que seguidamente se quedara pensativo durante unos segundos. "A ver si me sale esto …", El rubio dijo en voz baja para que seguidamente llevara su mano derecha hacia el frente, empezando a concentrar Chakra con su mirada fija en sus dedos y luego de unos segundos sobre cada uno de ellos se formó una pequeña esfera de las cinco naturalezas de Chakra. "Excelente …", El ojiazul comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que luego cancelara rápidamente la técnica de control. "Pero con algo tan simple como esto ya estoy agotado …", Naruto opino entre jadeos, para que seguidamente se echara hacia atrás contra el respaldar de su silla, con un suspiro de cansancio escapándose de sus labios. Luego de eso se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación durante unos segundos. "Creo que mejor será que deje esto de lado por hoy y me concentrare en lo físico como Kuro-sensei me recomendó …", Aunque antes de que terminara sus palabras el rubio fue interrumpido por un bostezo inesperado. "Pero lo haré mañana, ya que ahora estoy completamente agotado.", El ojiazul dijo en voz baja y con un claro tono de cansancio, para que seguidamente se levantara de la silla para dirigirse a su cama tirándose en ella sin preocuparse de taparse o acomodarse. _"_ _Ya lo vera,_ _Kuro_ _-sensei. Lo haré sentir orgulloso_ _."_ Naruto pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos para caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Con Kuro**

El pelinegro en realidad nunca se había acostado en su cama para dormir, ya que este había estado mirando por la ventana de su habitación de forma hipnotizada la luna llena, además que estaba temblando y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"Debes tranquilizarte … debes tranquilizarte …" Kuro murmuro una y otra vez en voz baja, para que seguidamente se agarrara la cabeza con fuerza haciendo lo imposible para calmarse por la influencia de la luz que desprendía la luna llena.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Como vieron Kuro adopto a Naruto, aunque por el momento no se sabe cómo este consiguió la firma de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze para permitir esto, tal vez en el próximo capítulo lo sepan.**

 **Naruto está muy feliz que fuera adoptado por Kuro-sensei, ya que no soportaría un día más estar en la mansión Namikaze.**

 **El enfrentamiento entre Kuro y otro Ninja al zar para medir sus habilidades o técnicas es muy posible que salga en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y algo extraño le está pasando a Kuro, ¿Qué será? Eso sería todo, s** **i tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sí sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 6054 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Detrás De La Mascara

Capítulo 3: Kuro Vencedor, Hinata Y … ¿Juego De Mesa?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan/KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

El rubio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama soñando con cuencos de ramen gigantes que le hablaban … si es raro. Pero es el sueño de Naruto, y para este es un sueño maravilloso, mientras a la vez estaba mordiendo su almohada pensando que estaba comiéndose dicha comida. Aunque de pronto cerca de su oído izquierdo apareció de la nada una corneta de color negro, el usuario de este objeto no es nada menos que Kuro … el cual tiene una sonrisa diabólica bajo su máscara.

"¡HAAA!", El pelinegro rugió en el oído del pobre niño que del susto salto de su cama al techo de la casa quedando pegado en este con una expresión de horror puro. "Vamos, niño. Ya está el desayuno." Kuro dijo con tranquilidad, para que luego saliera de la habitación del rubio para seguidamente cerrara la puerta detrás suyo … aunque este estaba haciendo lo imposible para no reírse de lo que había hecho.

"M-Maldito, Kuro-sensei …", El rubio susurro con una clara expresión aterrada. "Podría haber muerto de un infarto." Naruto murmuro en voz baja, para luego dejarse caer del techo a su cama, y estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

"Vamos, Naruto …", El enmascarado dijo con un tono de voz misterioso, para que seguidamente hiciera una pausa dramática antes de continuar con sus palabras. "O, si no me comeré todo el ramen.", El ojinegro advirtió esta vez con un tono algo burlón que obviamente el rubio escucho, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe y se vistió en un pestañeo para seguidamente aparecer frente al pelinegro que quedo ligeramente sorprendido por eso. "Vaya, eso fue rápido." El pelinegro opino con una expresión aburrida bajo su máscara, para que luego pusiera un cuenco de ramen frente al ojiazul que se lamió los labios al ver su comida favorita, humeante y sabrosa digna de una propaganda o algo similar.

"Gracias por la comida, Kuro-sensei.", El ojiazul agradeció al enmascarado que le dio un pulgar arriba para luego sentarse en su silla para empezar a degustar su desayuno, seguido del rubio que de igual manera empezó a comer … hasta que de pronto, el ojiazul se detuvo para hacerle una pregunta a su sensei. "¿Porque me despertó tan temprano, Kuro-sensei?" Naruto pregunto con un tono claramente molesto para seguidamente le diera una mirada al reloj que marcaba las 5:02 a.m.

"Porque creo que ya es hora de enseñarte esto …" Kuro respondió con una expresión seria, para que seguidamente a su derecha apareciera una copia idéntica del enmascarado que le saco un pulgar arriba a su alumno.

El rubio quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras de su sensei.

"¡¿Habla enserio, Kuro-sensei?!" El ojiazul pregunto en voz alta muy emocionado, mientras que a la vez observaba fijamente a la copia del enmascarado que ahora estaba haciéndole masajes en la espalda al original que dio un suspiro de aceptación.

"Por supuesto, niño.", El pelinegro contesto con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara. "Pero, ahora tienes que terminar tu desayuno si quieres aprender ese Jutsu." El ojinegro comento con una leve sonrisa, para que este seguidamente hiciera un chasquido con los dedos de su mano izquierda que produjo que su clon de sombra desapareciese en una nube de humo, pero antes saludo a su alumno con otro pulgar arriba que Naruto respondió de forma entusiasmada.

"¡Hai, Kuro-sensei!" El rubio dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para que seguidamente empezara a devorar su cuenco de ramen, el enmascarado siguió de cerca a su alumno con su propia comida.

Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida.

"¡Dejen dormir al prójimo, maldita sea!" Un vecino grito muy molesto.

Dicho vecino viva frente a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos lo conocía. Pero eso no quedo así porque el enmascarado decidió responderle con el mismo tono de voz.

"¡No moleste, anciano decrepito!" Kuro respondió lo suficientemente alto para que el civil escuchara, cosa que paso porque le contestaron casi al instante.

"¡Solo tengo 40, maldito cabrón!" El mismo civil rugió al borde de la ira al escuchar la respuesta del pelinegro.

"¡Y eso a mí que me importa, viejo!" El ojinegro contesto también al borde de la furia, porque no le gustaba que otra persona le contestara y lo insultara. _"¿_ _Debería usar eso_ _?",_ El enmascarado hizo una pausa analizando si utilizar una técnica que hace mucho no usaba, pero negando con la cabeza decidió que era mala idea _._ _"_ _Mejor no, podría traerme muchos problemas si lo hago con tantos testigos a mi alrededor_ _."_ El pelinegro pensó con una mueca muy molesta bajo su máscara negra en espiral.

A todo esto, Naruto solo observaba a su maestro discutir con ese civil que obviamente no conocen… Pero le dio igual ya que su cabeza ahora estaba enfocada en seguir comiendo su delicioso ramen.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

Tanto Kuro como Naruto habían llegado al lugar donde el tercer Hokage les había ordenado que debían aparecer, aunque debían estar media hora antes como el anciano les había dicho … pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente de un vecino que por casi termina muerto a manos del pelinegro porque digamos que este último se le acabo la paciencia de escucharlo insultar cada maldito segundo. Aunque por suerte, Naruto intervino salvando al civil de morir de una brutal golpiza que le dio el enmascarado.

"¿Porque me detuviste, niño?" Kuro pregunto una vez más a su alumno, claramente estaba molesto por su tono de voz.

"Debido a que podría haber terminado tras las rejas, Kuro-sensei." Naruto respondió con un suspiro al final de sus palabras porque estaba algo cansado de responder siempre lo mismo a su maestro.

El pelinegro en respuesta hizo un 'Hmph' con sus brazos cruzados. Aunque de repente ambos fueron interrumpidos por el tercer Hokage que estaba parado en medio de otros dos ninjas desconocidas para Naruto y Kuro, bueno casi ya que los habían visto en los diarios.

"Ya era hora que llegaras, Kuro-san.", El ojimarrón dijo con un tono molesto. "Y yo que pensaba que Kakashi llegaba tarde …" El peligris mayor opino con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, ya que ni él se podía creer que el ninja usuario del Sharingan implantado pudiera haber llegado temprano en esta ocasión.

El ninja conocido como Kakashi Hatake, es un hombre alto (1,81m), se caracteriza por su cabello de punta color plata, en la frente lleva normalmente, su protector que cubre su ojo izquierdo y su cicatriz. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme ninja de Konoha, junto con los guantes de Hierro que le recuerdan sus días de ANBU.

Kakashi que estaba al lado izquierdo del antiguo Hokage, se le formo una pequeña nube de depresión sobre su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras del ninja veterano sobre su característica forma de ser. Mientras que el otro ninja que estaba al lado derecho del Sandaime negó con la cabeza con una expresión decepcionada.

"Tuvimos un pequeño problema con un civil, abuelito jeje ...", El rubio comento con una pequeña risa nerviosa al final de sus palabras. Sarutobi agrando los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su nieto, pero antes que pudiera preguntar este último le gano de palabras. "Pero tranquilo, que ya fue solucionado de forma pacífica ... _creo_." Aunque esta última palabra el ojiazul la murmuro para sí mismo y por poco casi se ríe en frente de todos al recordar en donde el enmascarado había puesto a cierto civil molesto.

* * *

 **En Otra Parte De Konoha No Sato**

Un cierto civil en particular colgaba de la nariz del Cuarto Hokage, pero de un modo demasiado humillante para una persona de su edad y esto es que Kuro lo había colgado del bóxer al estilo 'calzón chino'.

"¡Juro que esto no se quedara así!", El ciudadano gruño con una mueca muy molesta. "¡Me las pagaras, chico enmascarado!" El civil prometió con una expresión adolorida al final de sus palabras, debido a que sin querer se movió un poco produciendo que su bóxer lo apretara más que antes sus partes nobles.

* * *

 **Con Kakashi**

El ojinegro mayor estaba mirando a Kuro y Naruto por igual, pero su mirada se había concentrado principalmente en este último.

" _Con que este niño, es el hijo mayor de_ _Minato_ _-sensei_.", El peliplateado opino en su mente, observándolo fijamente y no vio nada fuera de lo común. " _No es nada del otro mundo, tal vez por eso_ _Minato_ _-sensei no lo eligió como el heredero del clan_ _Namikaze_ _y_ _Uzumaki_.", El ojinegro mayor pensó con una expresión aburrida, pero cuando enfoco su mirada en el chico que estaba al lado de Naruto quedo paralizado. " _¡¿_ _Q-Qué rayos fue esa extraña sensación_ _?!_ " Kakashi pensó esta vez con una expresión perturbada, para que al instante una gota de sudor cayera por su frente, ya que había algo en ese chico enmascarado que lo hizo arrepentirse de haber aceptado pelear contra Kuro.

"Ya veo.", Hiruzen acepto a medias la respuesta de su nieto. "Bueno, les presento a Kakashi Hatake y Might Guy ambos Jōnin de Konohagakure. Y ellos son Naruto y Kuro.", El peligris presento a los cuatro para que cada uno se presentara correctamente.

"Hola." El peliplateado saludo con un tono de voz muy aburrido, tratando de simular su nerviosismo cuando miro al enmascarado que le devolvió la mirada.

"Es un placer, Kuro-kun y Naruto-kun. ¡Mi nombre es Might Guy o mejor conocido como la Gran Bestia Verde de Konoha!, ¡Que la juventud los acompañe!" El tipo con el corte extraño saludo de forma demasiado enérgica.

El ninja conocido como Might Guy, es un hombre alto (1,84m) y fornido con grandes pómulos. Posee unas cejas muy grandes y el cabello color negro al estilo tazón. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje de una sola pieza color verde, además de un chaleco tradicional de Konoha, que siempre anda con la cremallera abierta.

Tanto Kuro como Naruto después de eso se miraron, ya que eso fue demasiado raro para sus gustos. Aunque por educación inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Bien, como ya sabes Kuro-san. Tienes que enfrentarte a Kakashi y Guy por igual, si quieres ganarte el rango de Jōnin por supuesto." El ojimarrón comento con un tono serio.

"Entendido, Hiruzen-sama." El ojinegro menor respondió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Luego de eso, los tres Ninjas se pusieron en posición de pelea. Kakashi y Guy estaba muy tranquilos ya que pelearían contra un chico, pero de igual manera estarían precavidos porque ya habían visto prodigios muy jóvenes antes.

"¡Vamos, Kuro-sensei! ¡Patéeles el trasero a esos dos!" Naruto alentó en voz alta al enmascarado que en respuesta le dio un pulgar arriba a su alumno en señal de agradecimiento.

 **{Introducir the Raising Fighting Spirit}**

Kuro trono sus nudillos seguido de su cuello provocando un crujido en este y a la vez un suspiro del enmascarado. El peliplateado y el cabello de tazón miraron con extrañeza al chico pelinegro, aunque hicieron una mueca de desagrado cuando escucharon el crujido del cuello de este. Pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por él.

"Terminare esto rápido y por más que opongan resistencia …", El ojinegro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con su dramático discurso. "Serán derrotados por mi puño." Kuro prometió con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara, para que luego adoptara un estilo de pelea desconocido para todos los presentes (Salvo Naruto que sabía lo básico de ese estilo) que resulto ser de Kung Fu.

Luego de esto, el enmascarado desapareció en un borrón de velocidad que dejo a la mayoría con los ojos bien abiertos porque no podían seguirlo, incluso el Sandaime y Guy no sabían dónde estaba el chico encamarado.

"¡¿Dónde está-", Aunque de repente fue interrumpido cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en su torso y bajando lentamente la mirada vio que estaba el maldito pelinegro con el codo clavado en la boca de su estómago. "Maldito …" Kakashi murmuro en voz baja para que seguidamente cayera de cara al suelo complemente inconsciente.

"Uno menos. Solo quedas tú, tipo raro." El ojinegro señalo al pelinegro mayor que lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos por ese ataque inesperado y preciso del chico enmascarado.

Aunque Might Guy no fue el único sorprendido porque Hiruzen había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta ya que ni el, que tiene un sobrenombre que lo distinguía por los demás Ninjas del mundo entero, siendo este el de 'Dios Shinobi' … definitivamente se sentía extraño al no poder ver los movimientos de Kuro. Mientras que Naruto gritaba de emoción al ver como su sensei había derrotado a ese ninja anciano peliplateado con ese impresionante ataque que lo dejo K.O.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Kuro-kun-", Pero no llego a terminar sus palabras porque tuvo que saltar hacia atrás ya que el pelinegro barrio todo el suelo con su pierna derecha levantando una nube de polvo y tierra por la acción.

Guy observo con una expresión seria donde había estado parado hace un instante atrás, porque ese ataque podría haberlo derrotado a penas lo tocara.

"No me vuelvas a llamar 'kun' pareces rarito." El pelinegro menor advirtió con una mueca de desagrado bajo su máscara en espiral para que seguidamente adoptara otra vez su estilo de Kung Fu y casi al instante desapareciendo en otro borrón de velocidad.

"Mierda.", El Jōnin miro hacia todos lados para ubicar al enmascarado. "No me queda de otra, tendré que activar las Puerta …", Aunque al igual que su amigo Kakashi, la bestia verde de Konoha no tuvo tiempo a defenderse de un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula seguido de una patada en las costillas con la misma potencia que el anterior golpe que inmediatamente lo dejo sin oxígeno. "I-Imposible …" El ojinegro mayor murmuro con el último segundo de conciencia para que seguidamente cayera de espaldas al suelo con los ojos en blanco.

 **{Fin De La Pelea}**

El enmascarado observo los cuerpos inconscientes de los Jōnin que había derrotado con solo unos golpes con una expresión neutra, para que luego lentamente desviara su mirada hacia Naruto y Hiruzen, este último quedo con la boca prácticamente abierta por la pelea que acababa de presenciar.

"¡Wow, eso fue impresionante, Kuro-sensei! ¡Dattebayo!" El rubio opino en voz alta, para que al instante apareciera al lado derecho de su sensei.

Extrañamente el pelinegro se puso rígido y teso al escuchar esa última palabra de su alumno, pero solo duro un segundo porque rápidamente volvió a la normalidad.

"Eso ya lo sé, Naruto.", El ojinegro menor comento con un tono algo soberbio. "Pero gracias igualmente." Kuro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente alborotara el cabello del niño ocasionando que este inflara las mejillas con molestia.

El tercer Hokage sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance para que luego empezara a caminar a paso lento hacia el enmascarado que todavía seguida hablando con el rubio, por lo que tosiendo en su puño izquierdo decidió llamar la atención de ambos.

"Felicidades, Kuro-san.", El ojimarrón interrumpió al par, que se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente al 'Dios Shinobi'. "A partir de ahora es oficialmente un Jōnin de Konohagakure." El peligris felicito con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Hiruzen-sama." El pelinegro dijo con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto hacia un superior.

"Si, puedo preguntar algo.", Sarutobi interrumpió la atención del enmascarado una vez más. "¿Que fue eso de recién, Kuro-san?" El tercer Hokage pregunto con un tono de voz muy curioso por las habilidades del adolescente.

"Solo fue simple Taijutsu." El ojinegro respondió con aburrimiento, obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero era mejor decir eso ya que no ere el momento ni el lugar indicado para hablar sobre sus habilidades o técnicas especiales.

"Entiendo.", Hiruzen acepto a medias la respuesta del enmascarado, ya que sabía que este estaba ocultado algo, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas porque no quería forzarlo a ellos, tal vez más adelante cuando tuvieran más confianza este se abriría amistosamente con él. "Bueno, debo irme tengo que llevar a estos dos al hospital.", El ojimarrón señalo a Kakashi y Maito Guy inconscientes en el suelo. "Nos vemos después, Naruto-kun y Kuro-san." El peligris saludo con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente desapareciera en un remolino de hojas con los cuerpos de dichos Jōnin, sin darle tiempo a los dos presentes de despedirse del viejo Hokage.

"Ya que estamos en este lugar, niño.", El enmascarado llamo la atención del rubio, que al parecer se había quedado observando la salida de su 'abuelo'. "Te enseñare el 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'." Kuro revelo con sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lentamente hacia el frente con ninguna dirección en mente.

"¡Si!" El ojiazul exclamo muy feliz, mientras empezaba a seguirle el paso a su sensei y de paso imitándolo un poco poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

El enmascarado se detuvo de golpe para que al instante se diera la vuelta quedando frente a frente con el rubio que lo miro con expectación.

"Lo primero que hay que hacer son estos sellos de manos.", El pelinegro explico para que seguidamente le mostrara dichos sellos siendo el principal el de clonación seguido de tigre y caballo. "Eso sería todo lo que tienes que hacer para crear un clon de sombra, Naruto." El ojinegro termino de explicar su 'fabulosa' clase de Jutsu.

"Entendido, Kuro-sensei.", Naruto acepto y entendió a la perfección dicho Jutsu, lo veía muy sencillo de hacer. Por lo que con rapidez empezó a hacer los sellos de manos que le enseño su maestro. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente a su lado izquierdo apareciera una copia exacta y perfecta de sí mismo que estaba sonriendo ampliamente al lado de su jefe.

"Perfecto, niño.", Kuro felicito con una expresión sorprendida bajo su máscara. "Me has dejado impresionado de que pudieras hacer este Jutsu tan complicado a la primera." El enmascarado elogio con un pulgar arriba al rubio original.

"Gracias, Kuro-sensei." Tanto el ojiazul como su clon de sombra agradecieron al mismo tiempo.

Aunque de repente los tres fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el crujido de una ramita entre unos arbustos, que los hizo ponerse en posición de defensa. El enmascarado empezó a sacar una barra de un metal extraño por su color negro brillante. Naruto solo se puso en una básica posición de defensa, recordando la postura de kung fu de su sensei en la pelea que tuvo con esos dos Jōnin.

"¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Muéstrate!", El pelinegro exigió con un tono amenazante, que produjo que quien estuviera escondido en ese arbusto se congelara de miedo. " _Al parecer quien esté ahí no es un ANBU de_ _Danzō_.", El ojinegro pensó bajando un poco la guardia y tratando de sentir de quien era la energía de la persona que se escondía tras los arbustos. _"_ _Al parecer debe ser un niño/a, por su bajo nivel de_ _Chakra.",_ Kuro pensó algo aburrido, para que al instante guardara su barra de metal en la manga de su Gi. "Sal de ahí, no te haremos daño." El enmascarado prometió con un tono de voz amable.

El rubio cuando escucho decir eso de su maestro, hizo lo mismo que este bajando la guardia y empezando a mirar fijamente al arbusto. Hasta que de pronto lentamente empezó a salir alguien de dicho lugar, tanto Kuro como Naruto vieron que se trataba de una niña de tez blanca y de cabello azul oscuro, además de los ojos blancos típicos del Clan Hyūga. Que a simple viste se veía muy tímida porque miraba el suelo en vez de mirar al frente.

"Es una niña, Kuro-sensei." El ojiazul comento con asombro por la belleza de la Hyūga, principalmente esos ojos perlados que llamaban más su atención dejándolo algo hipnotizado.

Mientras que el enmascarado estaba igual que su alumno, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo extraño que eso lo hacía ver. Por lo que, recuperando su compostura, decidió decir algo al respecto para romper el momento incómodo.

"Hey, niña.", El pelinegro hizo una pausa al ver como la Hyūga levanto la mirada muy asustada. ¿Qué haces aquí?", El ojinegro pregunto con el tono de voz más amable y amigable que pudo hacer, que al parecer funciono porque ella lentamente empezó a tranquilizarse. Y en respuesta murmuro algo, que por desgracia ni el rubio ni el enmascarado pudieron escuchar. "Perdona, ¿Podrías decirlo más alto?" Kuro dijo con el mismo tono de voz amable, para que seguidamente se limpiara su oído izquierdo ya que pensaba que estaba sucio siendo este el motivo de su 'sordera temporal' … pero, en esta ocasión no había sido eso al parecer.

"S-Solo estaba viendo el combate …" La niña respondió en voz baja con un claro tono tímido.

"Vio, Kuro-sensei. Le dije que usted llama mucho la atención." El rubio comento con una pequeña risa al final de sus palabras.

"Ah, si … jeje.", El enmascarado dijo con una risa algo nerviosa al escuchar las palabras de su alumno. " _Es un extraño 'imán' que tengo desde que tengo memoria_ _…_ " El ojinegro pensó con una gota de sudor caer por su frente estilo anime, porque recordó lo que paso hace dos días con un par de civiles colas.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Tanto Naruto como Kuro iban caminando tranquilamente hacia ningún lugar en particular, y por una de esas cosas de la vida ambos terminaron en el hospital de Konohagakure no Sato. Además, que estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, principalmente el enmascarado.

"Y así es como le robe su olla de oro a un duende rabioso, niño." El pelinegro termino de relatar una pequeña historia de una de sus tantas aventuras alrededor del mundo.

El ojiazul miro con una expresión en blanco a su maestro, porque obviamente nada de lo este último dijo tenía sentido alguno.

"¿Qué rayos es un duende, Kuro-sensei?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa, por querer saber que es esa criatura de la que tanto hablaba el enmascarado.

"Oh, cierto nunca te dije que es esa criatura del infierno. Bueno un duende es …" Pero repentinamente el ojinegro fue interrumpido por muchas voces femeninas que provenían desde el hospital que tienen a sus espaldas. Y cuando él se dio la vuelta palideció completamente del miedo con lo que vio.

"¡Ahí está!" Una enfermera grito de la emoción señalando al adolescente, y esto provoco que todas las mujeres del hospital desviaran la mirada hacia el pelinegro que retrocedió un paso al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

" _Me siento violado con tantas miradas sobre mi_ _…_ ", Kuro pensó con nerviosismo, para que seguidamente diera otro paso hacia atrás. "Oh, mierda." El pelinegro dijo en voz baja al ver que esto se iba a poner feo.

El rubio solo observo confundido como su maestro empezó a retroceder cuando vio a esa multitud de enfermeras y doctoras acercándose hacia ellos con extrañas intensiones.

"¡Atrápenlo, no lo dejen escapar!" Esta vez una doctora ordeno con un extraño tono de voz que hizo que el ojinegro se diera la vuelta y empezara a correr por su vida.

"¡No huyas!" Otra enfermera al zar le rogó al enmascarado que en ningún momento se dio la vuelta por el miedo que le daba hacer eso y encontrarse atrapado en las garras de esa multitud de mujeres locas.

"¡Cásate conmigo!" Shizune exigió en voz alta a Kuro, para que seguidamente le lanzara un bisturí a este último, pero por suerte el logro esquivarlo a tiempo dando un salto hacia arriba pasándole a escasos centímetros de su trasero.

El ojiazul observo muy divertido como su maestro estaba siendo perseguido por esa multitud de enfermeras y doctoras.

"¡Jajaja! Eso fue divertido, pobre Kuro-sensei …", Aunque de repente Naruto dejo de hablar porque vio a alguien que lo dejo horrorizado y fue tanto que se le desfiguro el rostro del miedo … había visto a Kushina, su antigua madre saliendo del hospital de la mano de sus hermanos, por lo que el rubio hizo lo más obvio que se le vino a la mente. "¡Espéreme, Kuro-sensei!" El rubio pidió en voz alta, para que seguidamente empezará a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello detrás del enmascarado.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

" _Ese día si fue extraño y algo aterrado_.", Kuro pensó con leve escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, pero al cabo de unos segundos recordó que no se habían presentado su alumno y el. "Casi me olvidaba mi nombre es Kuro.", El pelinegro se señaló el torso con su pulgar derecho. "Y este niño, es Naruto." El ojinegro presento a su alumno, alborotando el cabello de este último con su mano izquierda.

"Hola." El rubio saludo con una gran sonrisa amistosa en sus labios.

"H-Hola, N-Naruto-san y K-Kuro-san." La Hyūga les devolvió el saludo a ambos con un leve tartamudeo en su voz.

"Bueno, ya que nos conocemos Hinata-san, ¿Te gustaría tomar él te con nosotros?" Kuro pregunto con un tono amable.

La niña Hyūga los observo fijamente por unos segundos dudando si ir con ellos o no, ya que no los conocía a fondo … pero obviamente era mejor que estar con su familia, principalmente su padre que la había exiliado a la rama secundaria del clan con una horrible marca (Sello) en su frente que la tendría de por vida.

"S-Si, me encantaría." La ojiperla acepto con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"Excelente, entonces está decidido. Ven, Hinata-san toma mi mano así llegaremos más rápido a nuestro destino.", El pelinegro comento a la niña de cabello azulado, que lentamente se acercó a ellos haciendo lo que el enmascarado le indico. "Vámonos." El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su macara, para que seguidamente los tres desaparecieran en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo dentro de la casa de Naruto y el enmascarado.

El rubio estiro su cuerpo al estar por fin en casa, aunque de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa del comedor al notar algo fuera de lo común. Por lo que curioso se dirigió hacia dicho lugar y lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos abiertos, mientras tanto las miradas de Hinata y Kuro lo seguían hacia la dirección donde este estaba caminando y también notaron el extraño objeto que había sobre la mesa.

"Kuro-sensei, Hinata-chan.", El ojiazul llamo a ambos. "Vengan a ver esto." Naruto dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los ya nombrados viniera hacia su posición.

Tanto el enmascarado como la Hyūga fueron hacia donde estaba el rubio, y lo que vieron los dejo bastante sorprendidos. Sobre la mesa había una especie de juego de mesa bastante peculiar y llamativo que los dejos a los tres hipnotizados con ganas de jugarlo en este preciso instante.

"M-Miren, tiene un nombre escrito.", Hinata señalo la portada de la caja, y Kuro que era el más cercano limpio rápidamente el polvo que impedía leer el título con su mano derecha, permaneciéndole a la Hyūga leer sin problemas. "Zathura …" La ojiperla leyó el título, intentando familiarizarse con la extraña palabra que nunca en su vida la había escuchado.

* * *

 **Fin Del Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo.**

 **Lamento la gran demora en hacer este capítulo, pero la verdadera razón es que se me habían agotado las ideas … entre otras cosas xD.**

 **Además, de que me había enfocado en otras historias que empecé a escribir durante estos meses, aunque ahora en las vacaciones de verano voy a intentar subir capítulos más seguido.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4674 Palabras.**


End file.
